


We're going through hell but will we ever come back ?

by ImagineOnYourOwn



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 42,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineOnYourOwn/pseuds/ImagineOnYourOwn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from @Ashley_Winchester_77 on AO3 : Richard Armitage and Reader are in love with each other. But with their busy acting careers, will they be able to be with each other or torn apart ? You decide !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's time for me to go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



> This first chapter was hard to write, I haven't been satisfied with what I wrote for two days so I hope you'll like it. And I also hope that it's what you wanted, and if there is anything wrong, tell me, I'll try to change it :)

You woke up to the alarm of your phone and quickly turned it off before getting up. The man laying beside was sleeping deeply and you went to the bathroom without making a sound. Once fully dressed, you checked your phone and saw you had a text from your agent.

**From Lily Blurry** : _I'm at your house, meet me in 5. Your interview's waiting for you. I have your coffee, don't lose time._

You answered that your were on your way and went to your kitchen. You grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and left a note for your boyfriend, Richard.

" _Guess we won't see each other again. I was asleep when you came back and now that I have to leave it's you who's sleeping. I don't know where we're going but it ain't good. We need to talk._ "

You walked out of your house and jumped into the car waiting for you. Greeting your agent and your driver, you gladly took the coffee waiting for you. Lily looked at you, gave you a slight smile and asked if you were okay.

" Beside the fact that my relationship is going nowhere and I'm in love with a ghost, everything is perfect " you sighed. Getting out of the vehicle, you were surprised to see fans waiting in front of the building of the magazine you were going to. You signed some autographs and took some pictures thanking them for being here and telling them they were crazy to stay outside in the cold.

" So, this magazine wanted to have you for a while now and they want you to be on the cover for next month. But don't worry, you'll be back home for tonight. " Lily told you when you were in the elevator. " Let's do this " you clapped your hands.

You took place in the seat meant for you and the journalist started to do his job. " First of all, thanks [Y/N] for being here with, it's a real pleasure to meet you." You relaxed and smiled " Thanks to you, this interview has been waiting for so long to come around 'cause I was so busy, I can't believe we're finally doing this."

" So, you have a movie coming out soon, how does it feel ? Especially since you're playing the main character. What can you tell us about it ? " " Well I feel good about it and a bit nervous 'cause it's my first role in a thriller. The only thing that I can say is that the script is amazing, working with everyone was awesome and I had a lot of stunts that gave me bruises. "

" You did all you stunts ? " " I had months of training but yes I did. It was difficult though 'cause to put myself into the character's skin, I had to go to the gym everyday and follow a diet. The first weeks were the worst, I never loved sports and it was a lot for me but I really wanted that role so I convinced myself that I could do it. " The interviewer nodded and looked at his questions written on the tablet he was holding. You silently thanked him for not asking anything about the diet or your personal life.

" What can you tell us about sharing the screen with Mads Mikkelsen and Michelle Rodriguez ? What was it like on set ? Are there any bloopers and stories you can tell us ? " " I can't tell anything 'cause I don't want to be a spoiler and I don't want to lose my job " you giggled " but yeah, there will be bloopers and behind the scenes released when the movie's out. Working with Mads was a great experience and I hope it will happen again. He's an amazing actor, he's nice and respectful and always in a good mood and fun. I really love his sense of humour. Michelle impressed me at first 'cause she's really good and seems to be a super serious woman but with time, I met a funny and free side of her that I never thought was there and we got along pretty well. She's great company if you want to go out on the evening, she really knows how to have a good time. And working on set was like summer camp, it was all smiling and joking and filming for months. It was a really good time. "

He asked you a few more questions about your career, your plans for the future and then it was time for your photoshoot appointment. Sitting on a chair in a make-up room, you checked your phone. You had three texts and two missed calls. One of the text and the missed calls were from Richard. 

**From Babe** : _Saw your note. Had to take a flight to go to Chicago. Schedule has changed. We'll talk later. See you._

You sighed and chose to ignore him. The more you thought about it, the more you were convinced that your feelings for each other were not going to save your relationship this time.

" Okay, turn your back on me and on the count to three I want you to look over your shoulder innocently as if you were walking down the street and your lover called your name. " said the photographer " Yeah, like that, perfect. Next one, can someone bring the branches please ? Thanks.[Y/N], I need you to be topless and I think this one would be perfect for the cover and after this one, we're good "

When you came back home, Richard was gone. Obviously. Angry, you took your phone and decided that it was time for you to reply. 

**To Babe** : _As always. I should say that I’m used to it by now but no. We are sure gonna talk when you’ll get back and you better not walk away this time. I’m sick and tired of whatever it is that is going on between us._

Then you turned it off, went to take a shower and put on your pjs. You ate an ice cream in front of a movie and went to sleep. A few tears escaped your eyes as you realised that the four years of your relationship was going nowhere. He had promised you forever when he proposed two years ago but now, it seemed that forever was turning to never. 


	2. And when I’ll come back, you’ll be long gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader made up her mind. Lee Pace enters the story. Richard discovers something and reacts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at summing things up. Sorry. I don't really like this chapter 'cause I had no idea on how to write everything going through my mind. I have many ideas, and I'll try to organize them and write a good chapter 3.

_I’m sick and tired of wathever it is that is going on between us._

Your words resonated into Richard’s mind. He knew that your relationship was not at its best but he never would have thought it was that bad. He sighed. He hated to know you were upset when he was not there. “ Want you in rehearse in 5 guys ! ” said a voice somewhere. He had no time at the moment and even though he knew you had turned off your phone, he typed quickly.

**To Mrs. Armitage** : _I hate to know you’re upset. I’m sorry. If I ever did anything wrong, I apologise. I’ll make it up to you, promise. We’ll talk about it later and whatever you want when I’ll get back but it might take some time, I have to go. Love you._

You read the message three days later when you couldn’t handle the silence anymore. You couldn’t believe what he said to you. He knew you were upset which meant that you needed him more than ever and still, he put you after his job ! Unbelievable. When did you get that insignificant to him ? What did you do for him to pus his job before everything else ? Did your relationship was that meaningless to him ? Or maybe he didn’t want to be with you anymore and he just couldn’t find the courage to say so ?

A scream of frustation escaped your lips and that was it. Within thirty seconds you had made up your mind. Looking through your contact list, you stopped on a very familiar name and called it. The answer was quick to arrive. “ Hey [Y/N], how are you darling ? ” said Lee Pace’s voice through your device. “ Lee, I’m packing my stuff. I’m leaving Richard. Can I come live with you until I find something please ? ” you asked between your tears.

Your answer surprised him. What had happened for your relationship to end ? He never thought it’d ever happen, you were such a cute couple, perfect for each other, even meant to be. “ Of course Sugar, I’ll get everything ready for you here, tell me when you arrive and I’ll come and pick you up ” “ Thanks, don’t know what I’d do without you ”

As soon as you hang up, you searched for your suitcases and called the airport to get a flight to LA. By the time you were done packing, evening was here witht the moon. Settling in Richard’s desk in the library, you grabbed a paper and started to write.  
  


Once you were done writing, you put the paper in an envelop. Then, you pulled it on the pile of books on your right. You took off your engagement ring and laid it beside. Glancing one last time at the apartment, you sighed and walked out. You left the keys of the apartment in the letterbox and called for a cab.

“ Where to ? ” asked the driver. “ Heathrow Airport please ” you felt sick as the words left your mouth. You wrote one last text to Richard.

**To babe** : _Can’t do this anymore. I’m done. Sorry. Move on._

And with that, you opened the window of the car and threw the phone away. You’d buy a new one with Lee, it didn’t matter. Nothing really mattered anymore and the only thing that remained in you was your profesional side. Now it was all about you and your career. Once in the plane you decided to use most of the eleven upcoming hours to sleep. 

Waiting for your suitcases, deep in your thoughts, you were surprised when you heard a feminine voice calling your name. You turned around to be met by a teenage girl giving you a huge smile and asking if she could take a selfie with you. Putting on your best actress smile you accepted and took the picture. She left you after an autograph and a hug. Unfortunately, this brought attention to you and soon enough you saw paparazzis. Finally, your suitcases came your way and you took them. Walking through the airport was a challenge with all the flashes around you and people shouting questions at you. You were in no mood for that at the moment but it was part of your job, it was the life you chose to enter in so you tried to be as nice as you could.

“ [Y/N] how was your flight ? What are you doing in LA, aren’t you supposed to be in London ? ” asked a guy with a camera in his hand. “ I’m good thanks, caught up on the lost sleep feels really good. Coming home and visiting a friend I haven’t seen in a while. How are you ? ” you answered politely. “ Great, thanks for asking.” you nodded and kept walking.

“ How is Richard ? Where is your engagement ring ? ” said someone. “ I don’t know. He is very busy and have no time for anything else but work. My ring is where it’s supposed to be. Sorry but I have to go, my friend is here.”

You hugged Lee tightly when you saw him and jumped in the car as the cameras’ flashes were everywhere. “ Here, I thought you might be in need of that ” Lee handed you a coffee cup and you smiled. “ Oh god thank you, I’ve been craving for this since I got out that plane ! ” he chuckled and during the whole drive, made small talk.

He helped you with your stuff and invited you to make yourself at home. By the time you were done with settling in the room he gave you, it was around 8pm. “ Are you hungry ? ” asked your giant friend. “ Are you kidding ? I’m starving ! ” your answer earned you a big smile. “ Great, then go get ready, I’m taking you out ” you arched an eyebrow at him but did as he said. As it was hot in Los Angeles, you chose a [simple little black dress](http://data.whicdn.com/images/203068025/large.jpg) and within thirty minutes, you were good to go. 

 

●●--●●--●● **Skipping time** ●●--●●--●●

 

When Richard came home a month later, he was not expecting to find the apartment empty from your presence. In reality, he's been so busy working that he had time for nothing else and everyone around him kept your departure secret in order to not upset him. The silence in the apartment was unbearable. " [Y/N] ? " No answer.

He had been worried when he had read your text, maybe you had been through a bad day or something. He thought you were mad at him since you never called or texted back but he was getting nervous now, thinking that it was much more than that. Maybe you were out to get food or something and you'd be back later. He convinced himself with that thought and went to his desk. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey and poured himself a glass. When he turned on the light, something caught his eyes. Your engagement ring and an envelope resting on the pile of his favorite books. His name was on it and he recognised your handwriting.

" _Richard,_  
_I wish I could do this differently, really and I'm sorry for what's about to come. You are certainly the only man that I've met who was capable of making me feel that way. In every way. I love you so much that my heart squeezes in my chest but there are times where I hate you so much that it's suffocating. If you know those feelings then you'll be able to understand what comes next. I love you, I really do and somehow I'll always love you but I can't do this anymore. You and me. It doesn't work. It probably never have and it was all an act but it doesn't matter anymore. Fours years. Do you have any idea on how hard it is to end a four years relationship ? Well it's heartbreaking. We've been through three amazing years and when you proposed me I had never felt a bliss like this before but last year has been bad. I don't even know who you are anymore. You're running away from me as much as you can, you're always busy with work. You don't have time for your personal life, even your brother agrees with me. You've been putting your career before everything else, and even though I can understand that, I don't want to endure that. That is why, I'm giving you back your freedom. Now, you have all the time in the world to focus on your career and yourself. Goodbye Richard, may you have the life you want._

_PS : When you'll come back and read this, I'll be long gone._ "

He tore the letter to shreds, threw the ring and his glass through the room and when the anger left him, all he could feel was the pain as the realisation hit him hard. You had broken up with him. You were gone. Because of him. He had lost the only women he had ever wanted a life with and it was all his fault. Tears escaped his eyes as his mind went crazy with memories of you.


	3. Head over heels for her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader attends the BAFTA with Lee Pace 'cause she's nominated. Richard attends the BAFTA too. What if he sees her ? What if she sees him ? Will they encounter ? And if so, what can we expect to happen ? Love is a dangerous field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it bad to say that I want to play with your feelings ? It hurts me to hurt Richard or Reader but reading your comments is such a reward that I can't help it :3   
> Thank you all for reading me and leaving kudos and comments - that I love by the way - and ideas. I think that Lee and Reader could be cute together but it would feel like a betrayal for Richard no ? Anyway, the after-party is for next chapter and I have some ideas that I hope will play with your minds, I'm evil I know.   
> Hope you'll like it ;)

[Richard ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/74ee14e4668acd1d4f0f04b12747e4e2/tumblr_o17x62AuFo1uesooeo3_500.jpg)was a mess. Of course on set, on stage or in the street he'd seem to be just fine but when he was home he'd turned into an utter mess. At night he would fall asleep on your side of the bed 'cause no matter how many times he'd changed the sheets, your scent remained. One day, while he was going through his clothes to find a tie, he fell on the shirt you used to steal from him and sleep in. Since that day, the only way for him to fall asleep was to hold the shirt like a pillow. He spent every minute of every day blaming himself for your departure, he had taken you for granted when he shouldn't have and now he was left alone in the huge apartment to face the reality. He even tried to go on a date with another woman and bring her back with him 'cause he thought that maybe sex would help him forget but he was not even capable of kissing someone that wasn't you. And, everytime a new [magazine](http://36.media.tumblr.com/f0716a5638178092deb359ee29e31b51/tumblr_o17x62AuFo1uesooeo1_1280.jpg) saying anything about you was out, he'd buy it. He was definetely desperate.

◆

" [Lee](http://41.media.tumblr.com/88643842a28ec114b7209e9be9af79db/tumblr_o17x62AuFo1uesooeo5_400.jpg), [Y/N] over here please ! " shouted a photographer. You looked at the camera and smiled, an arm around your friend's waist. " Are you as blinded as I am ? " you whispered in Lee's ear. " If not more, I'm taller, the lights are directed right into my face " " That's the price to pay for being a giant " you giggled.  The red carpet seemed endless but you didn't mind, it was a good time.   
Stopping every five minutes to pose for pictures or answer questions was always something you liked. Separating from Lee to take solo pictures, you heard a masculine voice beside you.

" [This dress](http://36.media.tumblr.com/daedacf7edb769314d822d317fdce0bd/tumblr_o17x62AuFo1uesooeo2_1280.jpg) is beautiful and you look gorgeous in it but be careful, I'd hate to walk on it. " Looking at the man, you met a pair of breathtaking blue eyes. You grinned and answered " I must admit that it's quite long, sorry "   
He extended his hand and you took it. " Nice to meet you, I'm [Henry](http://41.media.tumblr.com/218104293410963354b615adf4abc920/tumblr_o17x62AuFo1uesooeo4_1280.jpg)..." " Cavill " you interrupted still smiling " I know. The Tudors, Immortals and of course Superman. It'd be hard for the nerd that I am to ignore that. You are a very talented actor. " Surprised, he gave you a wide smile and looked into your [E/C] eyes " Well, it's nice to meet you too [Y/N][Y/L/N], I'm a big fan "

The photographers asked you to pose together and you looked at hil " Shall we ? " " Only if you're okay with it " he told you. He took your hand, locked it around his forearm and you both made your way towards the cameras, stopping with smiles. Then, he brought you back to Lee, at the end of the carpet. " I gyess my friendship is not enough since you left me behind to go with Superman " joked the american. " Guilty " admitted Henry, then he turned to you " I hope you will enjoy the ceremony and maybe win an award "

◆ 

Richard was here too and he saw you walking the red carpet with Lee Pace, he saw you talking with that man from a movie he couldn't find the name, it was one you forced him to watch, and he remained still. Unable to make a move. The dress you were wearing was perfect for you, showing off all of the curves of your body that he had loved so many times. He knew your hair and makeup was homemade 'cause he knew you loved to do it yourself and thought it was pointless to pay someone to do it. Your smile was bright and he could hear your laugh from where he was standing and it gave him goosebumps.   
He was about to leave the red carpet to enter the ceremony when your eyes caught his. Suddenly, he found himself breathless. The two of you had met four years ago, on the set of The Hobbit and ever since he had learnt to know you by heart. He knew everything you loved and hated, every centimenter of your body and soul, and he was capable to read your eyes.   
In this moment, he wanted to come over and to talk to you but you turned your head to say something in Lee's ear. Your bestfriend then moved to make eye contact with Richard. He said something to the actor beside you and made his way towards Richard.

Helpless, he watched you entering the ceremony with the stranger. " Richard, nice to see you, it's been a while " said Lee quickly embracing his friend. " So you're her date huh ? " was the only thing capable of coming out of his lips. " Don't get any ideas Richard, she's my bestfriend " " Not what you used to say when we met her " " True. But we're just friends, we work better this way. I love her just like I love my sister " said Lee. They were interrupted when they had to split up to join their seats and let the ceremony begin.

◆ 

You had been really surprised when Henry Cavill called your name as the winner of an award. It was a shock and you looked at Lee with a surprised face. Standing up, you hugged your bestfriend and walked onto the stage. You took the award and gave a quick hug to Henry, whispering a " thank you " in his ear. He gave you a smile and stepped aside to let you talk. " Oh wow ! Guess I owe you money Mads " you laughed " I'd love to thank my agent, Lily. You are a truly good person, and you made the crazy move to believe in me which was totally insane. Thanks to my friends for supporting me and putting up with me, I know I can be a real pain in the ass sometimes. Thanks to the producer and everyone who worked on this movie for giving me the chance to be a part of this great adventure, and the bruises are here to prove it! And a huge, huge thanks to the fans 'cause they're the main reason we're capable to do what we love and be rewarded for it."  A wave of applause filled the air. Henry offered you his arm and walked you out of stage.

Backstage, a journalist from a Youtube channel came to you " So, how does it feel ? " he asked with a smile. " Unbelievable, I'm still feeling the adrenaline running through my veins. This is the first time that I attend the BAFTAs, it's amazing. Oh god, I need to back down to earth. " It was hard to contain your excitement. " What can we expect now ? " " I honestly don't know. Many more roles I hope. A lot of fun, meeting more fans, taking more pictures and videos, getting to know knew people, having great times and being happy I guess " you answered. " Sounds like a good plan " " Right ? " you giggled.

The journalist thanked you and moved to someone else. Looking around, you spotted a gentleman you hadn't seen in months. He was giving an interview. You made your way to him, put your hands on his eyes and said " Hello stranger " " I'd recognize this voice anywhere, [Y/N] " chuckled Luke Evans. He hugged you tightly and kissed your cheek. " You are absolutely gorgeous. How are you little muffin ? It's been a while " " Oh darling, you have no idea ! I'm great, what about you ? Where have you been ? We need to catch up "

◆ 

Richard gave a few interviews and everytimes he found himself looking at you. Trying to focus on the camera, he answered an other question and was left alone. Maybe if he had brought someone with him you would have been jealous ? Probably not. Or you wouldn’t have showed it. That’s why you were a good actress, you could hide your feelings and real thoughts from the people very close to you. That’s why he was more than surprised when you had broken up with, he had never suspected anything. Remembering your letter, he thought that maybe if he had paid more attention or just asked, he would have known. 

Shaking his head, he came back to reality. Without even thinking his body took control and he made his way towards you. But once again, you slipped through his fingers. He sighed. He was not a fan of after-parties but he knew you’d be there so he made up his mind quickly. Getting into the car waiting to drive him back to his hotel, he tried to find a way to come near you and talk to you. He needed to do so 'cause he knew you were the one for him. And he was head over heels in love with you, so it was now or never.


	4. One last time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader goes to the after party. Richard is also there. They need to talk, they have to talk, they can't act like kids avoiding one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 2476  
> Warning : S E X 
> 
> Sorry, I had no time to write and so many ideas ! I don’t even know how to start the next chapter because I don’t know if I can play with your feelings or not. Tell me what you think, what you’d like to see. Thank you for reading me, you’re amazing ;) 
> 
> PS : Amrâlimê means “ My love “

Richard was talking with Aidan Turner when his eyes caught a glimpse of your dress. " We should go out with the others someday " said the Irish actor. Richard answered lost his thoughts " Yeah, we haven't seen anyone in a while, might be a good idea "

◆

When you arrived, the first thing you did was grabbing a glass of champagne. Seeing your bestfriend talking with Luke, you joined them " What are you talking about boys ? " you asked. Luke put his arm around your shoulder and brought you close to him, kissing your temple. " Work and life. I heard about you and Richard, I'm sorry " he answered. Looking at Lee, you shrugged " It happens. At least I don't have to put my career aside anymore. Now is gonna be about work " " Well, that's a sad thing to hear " said a voice with a particular accent behind you. You turned around and gave a polite smile to the man in front of you " Aidan "

You gave a look to Lee and Luke before walking away. You had nothing against Aidan, really. He was a good guy but he was constantly trying to put you in his bed and it was making you uncomfortable. " Hello gorgeous " laughed Jennifer Lawrence when you joined her to the buffet. " How are you ? Is there a movie coming out soon ? " you asked. " Good, tonight's fun, and yeah there is but I can't tell anything, what about you ? " " I'm good. Coming out no but I've been to an audition last week, I'm waiting for an answer "

She poured you and herself a drink and looking at each other you shouted " Bottoms up ! " and you drank. You were not worried 'cause you were capable of holding your alcohol pretty well.

◆

Bringing the bourbon to his lips, Richard's eyes were glued to you.The yellow dress on your body was catching attention and he'd be a liar if he denied the generosity of your cleavage. Since the day you've met, he had been unable to resist the beauty of your body, the way you seemed to move elegantly with ease and how easily you were capable of captivating anyone by your presence. And your spirit, go that spirit of yours was the worst ! You knew exactly how to drive someone crazy or make them laugh or make them feel better. A heavy sigh left his chest and he took another sip while you were laughing at someone's joke. Lee positioned himself beside Richard and looked at you.

" She's beautiful right ? " he asked innocently. Richard hummed in agreement " Are you gonna talk to her ? " " It's not the right time Lee " " It will never be the right time so it's now or never. Talk to her before someone else's does." Those words triggered something in Richard " What do you mean ? " " [Y/N] is a beautiful woman and when you get to know her, you learn that she's more than that, she's wonderful. Do you truly believe that men are gonna stay from her now that you're out of the picture ? " " You think I don't know that ?! " Lee gave him a slight smile " Then go talk to her " Richard sighed " Fine."

He finished his drink, grabbed his courage with both hands, made his way towards you and couldn't help but eavesdrop " We should grab a cup of coffee someday " said the man in front of you. " I'd love that Tom and maybe I could pay you a visit on set one day " you answered. " It would be my pleasure " Richard used the silence between you and this Tom to enter the conversation " May I steal her from you ? " he asked with a polite smile and with a nod, the man walked away. " Did you really just said to Tom Hiddleston to go away ? " you chuckled. He smiled at the sound of your voice. He shrugged " Guess I did yeah " He looked at you and noticed you were already looking at him.

Silence fell upon you, the ambiant music the only noise around you. " You look handsome, as always " you said. You had never been shy to say what's on your mind. A little laugh escaped his lips " You're not so bad yourself. " " How are you ? " your hand on his arm surprised him. " As good as I can be. What about you ? " " Doing good I guess, depends if you're asking me or the actress " " You, I mean you, how is [Y/N] [Y/L/N] doing ? " " Feeling guilty. I should have talked to you instead of leaving this stupid letter. I was angry and I didn't know when you'd be back so I guess I just ran away. " you apologised. " I don't blame you, I can't blame you. I understand why you did what you did. " Surprised, a spark appeared in your eyes " Do you ? " " Yeah really. It took me time after I read your letter but now I see and it's all my fault." " Well I guess that if we're broken it's becuase of the both of us. We both have our faults. " " You never cancelled our plans because of work, you never refused anything because of work, you never shut me down because of work. You never put your career before us, you would even sacrifice your work for me sometimes. You had made nothing wrong and I completely deserved what happened. "

◆

You knew this conversation was necessary but it wasn't the right place for it. " Richard can we talk about this later please ? I don't think now is a great time. " He was not expecting such an answer but understood " Of course, when you want to talk about it, call me." Without a word, you hugged him and whispered into his ear " Do you stay at the usual hotel ? " he nodded against you and you added " See you later then " and with that, you walked away. You exchanged a few words with a group of women and then from people to people, being polite, smiling getting a laugh from time to time or meeting those you only knew by name. Julianne Moore caught your attention for a moment, giving you advices for your career.

Luke came to the rescue after what felt like hours " My apologies Julianne but I'm taking [Y/N] away from you. She has been talking too much, I think it's time for her to relax " Without asking for your opinion, he took your hand and led you where others were dancing. Putting your arms around him, he did the same with you and slowly you started dancing to the rythm of the music while talking about everything and anything. Luke was a real good man and one of your closest friends, it was always a good time with him. " I saw you talking with Richard, how are you ? " Even though he was good friend with Richard, he was concerned about you. " I'm good, don't worry. It's just that we need to talk, we need to sit down and take time to go over everything we missed when we were together. He's 44 Luke, he's mature and smart and gentle. Maybe if he realises what he did and tries to change we'll be able to make it. I can't throw away the last four years and pretend it never happened. I love him, I have to give him another chance." " And here I always thought that the 10 years gap would do you part. You seem to never stop to amaze me. " said Luke with a smile.

The party was great but you felt tired and you searched for your bestfriend. When you found him, you went to him and told him you were going back to your hotel. Like the gentleman he was, Lee gave you his jacket 'cause it was cold outside and kissed your cheek, telling he'd see you in the morning. Once in your room, your first reflex was to take your heels off. You massaged your sore ankles and went to take a bubble bath. With your shorty and top on, you did a little yoga session before going to bed. You took a second to focus on your breath and every sensation going through your body. Your phone buzzed and you grabbed it. From Lily : You've been seen with Richard, are you okay ? Richard ! You completely forgot about him. Quickly, you took the room's phone and called the reception. " Sorry to bother you at this time of the night but is, by any chance, Mr Richard Armitage in his room ? " you asked. " He came back ten minutes ago Miss [Y/L/N] " " His usual room ? " " Yes " " Thanks, goodnight " Without giving it any second thought, you left your room and it felt like it was the right thing to do. When you arrive at Richard's door, you stopped. What am I doing ? You thought and, taking a deep breath, you knocked.

◆

Even though he was not sleeping, Richard was surprised to hear a knock on the door. And he was even more surprised when he saw your petite frame standing in front of him. " We need to finish our conversation " you said with a little smile. " Yeah, yeah sure, come in " he stepped aside. He couldn't stop himself to look at the way your short fell on your butt. He forced his glare to look up, mentally slapping himself.

◆

You’ve been talking for a few minutes and his whole attention was on you. Somehow, it was a new experience ‘cause it hadn’t happened for a whole year. Most of the time he had nodded his head, hummed and left the apartment without even knowing that you were still talking. Hope grew higher within you but a part of you remained worried. His room had a balcony with a couch to enjoy the view and with the night being sweet, you settled there. A breeze played with your hair and tickled your skin as you spoke. Richard was quiet with his eyes on you like he couldn't believe you were really there.

◆

He was no longer listening to whatever you were saying. After months, you were in front of him, in the flesh, so he was not very interested in what you had to say. He kept staring at your lips and wondering if he could kiss you. He had forgotten the sensation of your lips, of your skin on his and he found himself craving you more than he could have ever thought.You had stopped talking, only to look at him and then to look away. " Anyway, I think I should go, it's getting very. . . " Suddenly, Richard grabbed your face and kissed you like you were the oxygen his lungs needed. He was anxious you'd push him away but he was surprised when you kissed him back with as much fever. He put an arm around your waist and brought your body to him. Your tongues fought for dominance. He broke the kiss " That's not a good idea " you whispered breathless " Probably not " he answered. " Maybe we. . . " you tried but he interrupted you " [Y/N] " " Yes ? " " Shut up " " Okay " you said before he attacked your lips again. Your legs found their way around his hips and his hands went down on your ass, squeezing it and earning a moan from you. How he had missed this sound. Both of your minds were unable to think straight, letting your feelings and hunger for each other take the complete control of your bodies.

He secured your body around his and got up and brought you back into the room. Well, it was actually a suite 'cause of the living/dinner room and the kitchen. He wanted you now, he needed you now and the bedroom was too far to his taste so he just put you on the nearest table. He put his hands under your thighs and put them higher on his body while your hands worked on his shirt. By the time you were naked, he was still in his jeans but it didn't bother you, you knew what to expect. 

You put your hands around his neck to crash your lips on his and you slowly laid on the table bringing him down with you. His lips went to your jaw, your neck, stopped on your breast and he sucked on your right nipple while one of his hand traveled down your naked body and stopped between your legs pushing them open. Then, he played with your folds, teasing you. With strength, you grabbed his head for him to face you and you whispered " No. I need you, please. You can tease me later, the night is only starting. "  

Without a word, he kissed you gently and took the rest of his clothes off. When you were both ready, he entered you with a slow thrust. He watched you carefully, the expression of pleasure on your face and the moan that escaped your lips could give him the illusion of being in heaven. Your nails dug in his back and it was all he needed. He starting thrusting faster, harder and deeper. His hands holding you tight were sure to leave bruises but you didn’t care, the pure bliss that you were feeling stopped your brain from working properly, you were only capable of moaning and saying his name over and over again. And when your orgasm came, it was the strongest you ever had. 

After that rough sex, you didn’t stop there. Richard carried you to the bedroom and made love to you until dawn. When you fell asleep, Richard brought you to him and he held you as close as he could, afraid that all of this was just a dream and he would wake up to an empty bed. When he felt sleep calling for him, he whispered in your ear “ I love you so much it hurts. I don’t want to be away from you ever again. I love you so much, _Amrâlimê_ , sleep well “ 

 

 


	5. New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more about Lee and Reader's friendship than anything else, but it's all in my plans, don't worry, it's all written on purpose :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since the last chapter, it’s been a crazy time for me. Long story short, I’ve been studying, studying and studying for my exams of this week. Friday was the last day and now I’m finally on holiday. Even though I still have to study and homework, I have more time to write so I hope I’ll be able to give you as many chapters as I can. Here’s chapter 5, what happened after Reader and Richard’s night ?

You looked at Lee with a raised eyebrow, showing him a dinner table, " So, giant, since when do you have real estate agents as friends ? " He smirked at you " Unless you want to go insane with all the fingerprints, you really don't want a table made of glass, trust me. I can choose my friends on my own you know, she's nice "

You got up from the chair beside the table " Yeah, you're probably right about that. " and with a knowing look, a huge smile came on your lips " You, my dear, have a crush on someone And I'll take your silence as a yes "

Since you had moved in with Lee, you've been searching for an apartment or a house 'cause you wanted to get a new start in your life. You wanted to leave your past behind, enjoy each day as they pass without ever thinking about the future. Carpe Diem. Thanks to your bestfriend and his skills he got you the best real estate agent that he could find and within weeks it was all done. You had visited a few places but your crush fell on an amazing and huge house, you signed the papers straight away and became officially a homeowner. 

This idea made you smile like a child and Lee made fun of you for days. The house needed to be cleaned and painted the way you wanted to so you stayed a bit longer with Lee. Of course, your siblings came to the rescue for the painting but you knew that they were only curious. You only missed a few furnitures before settling in for good. Knowing you very well, Lee brought to The Joneses store and gave you his opinion about everything you showed him.

As you made your way in an other area after finding the right dinner table, he teased you when you stopped in your tracks looking at something " I'm not really sure that yellow is a good idea for a couch, besides it's ugly. Never thought you had such bad tastes darling ", you gave him a fake despising look " Shut up dork, I never said I loved the color. Look at this, it's perfect for our movie nights, we can even cuddle properly 'cause there's enough space for your giant frame. "  
  


You playfully argued like that until you found all you needed and left the store to go back to Lee's place. In the car, you turned on the music and danced along while typing on your phone. While Lee was driving, you took a picture of the both of you and posted it on your instagram.You then recorded a video,  " I guess you posted one with me doing a weird face " he said. " You actually look cute on this one for once " you teased. " I'll make you pay for that munchkin " you snickered " Yeah I can't wait for it "

He turned his head and made a face to you causing you to burst out in laughter. " Oh so you want to play this game ? Fine, tonight you cook " Turning the camera in front of your face you said " Heard that guys ? He wants me to poison him, what a crazy man ! " 

◆ 

" Oh man if you could see his face, that's priceless " you laughed in the video. Your laugh reached your eyes and they sparkled. Richard's heart ached to see this, he remembered when he was the one to be teased like that by you, he missed the old time where everything was just pure bliss between the two of you.

He released a heavy sigh, maybe you had really moved on from your relationship. Selfishly he hoped that you were just as broken as he was, that you were still madly in love with him just like he was with you. He couldn't help but keep on thinking about the night you spent together. How he had screwed it all up once again and how you declared that it had been the last time, a proper goodbye to help the both of you going on with your lives.

He was still living in London, in the house you used to share but it felt empty without you and your stuff. Everything in his life felt empty since you left. Now your life was in California, with your bestfriend and your career.

Bestfriend. Lately, everything that Richard saw that was about you, was also about Lee. You had even posted a picture of the two of you cuddling in front of a movie ! Richard had no way to know the truth so he just went with his mind telling him that you and Lee were not just friends but much more intimate and it drove him crazy.

◆ 

In a week, you had moved in your new house with Lee and your siblings' help , adopted a puppy and got a call telling you that your audition was perfect and that they wanted you to come back to find the perfect on-screen partner. You couldn't have been happier. Well you could have, the Superbowl was coming and you were so excited to see it !


	6. Superbowl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible at summaries so I'll just say that I hope you'll love this chapter ^^'   
> Sorry if there's anything bad

The feeling of something wet, hot and disgusting on your cheek woke you up. Opening an eye, you found yourself being faced with your puppy's tongue once again. " Loki " you growled " let me sleep. "  Hearing you talk to him showed him that he had your attention and he barked happily. Your brother's voice answered you. 

" Not today sleepyhead, we have a five hours road trip waiting for us so you better get ready 'cause we leave in an hour ! "   
" Why ? " you complained " that can't be something more important than sleep right ? " " Only if you want to miss another Superbowl " " Okay, now I'm fully awake "

You got up and went straight to the shower. You put on a blue and white shirt with the number 24 on it, a pair of white pants and blue shoes. You tied your hair in a ponytail and chose to not put on make-up. Your brother was waiting for you in the kitchen, he pecked your cheek. " Gorgeous as always sister. Don't bother cooking, we'll stop on the way for breakfast and coffee. And we'll aslo stop by Margot to drop Loki there. Thought of everything don't worry. " 

" Are you gonna read this script during the whole trip ? " asked your brother. You turned your head and looked at his expression, he seemed a bit upset by your behaviour. " Actually, you know what ? No I'm not. Here, I put it back in my bag and I won't touch it for as long as we're spending time together. Joshua, I promise you that today is all about having fun and spending time together. No work. My career already took too much time from me, I can't let it rule it completely. It's a mistake that I won't make. "

" Pinky promise ? " he said giving you his finger. You took it with yours and nodded " Pinky promise. Work ruined my relationship but it won't ruin my family " he smiled at you " Great, now let's grab something to eat shall we ? "  " Good idea, I'm starving. I'll take the wheel after that. "

He stopped the car near a Starbucks and told you to stay in the car. He didn't want you to be recognized and stopped by people asking for pictures or anything. You took the driver's seat and waited for him to come back. Once he was with you, you started the car and took a selfie with him. You posted it on Twitter.

 **@[Y/N][Y/L/N]** : _Family road trip feels great **@Joshua[Y/L/N]** ! #SuperbowlHereWeCome **@prattprattpratt @AnnaKFaris** hope to see you there._

The road trip was going good and it gave you the opportunity to catch up on what was going on with your lives. Suddenly, he went on the subject you've been avoiding " So, you wanna tell me what happened with Richard or not ? 'Cause one day I woke up to find out that you were no longer engaged and you didn't even think about telling your family. " You sighed keeping your eyes on the road " He chose his career over his relationship, there's nothing else to say " 

Joshua turned his head to look at you and you felt him staring. You have been telling the truth but there was more to the story, he could feel it. He knew you too well. " There's more. You've seen him after that didn't you ? " " Yes, at an after party. He wanted to talk, I agreed. I met him in his hotel room and we talked. Well, I talked, I spoke my mind and he listened. Or not, I have no idea of what was happening in his head. " " And ? "

You tightened your hold on the steering wheel and your knuckles turned white. You didn't want to talk about it but he was your brother and if someone had to know the truth, it was him. You release a shaky breath and started talking.

 

◆ FLASHBACK ◆

 

_Panting, you looked at the ceiling. " Guess I won't be able to walk before a while " you chuckled. Richard's head was lying on your belly and your hands were in his hair, moving in a massage motion. He kissed your skin and sighed. " You have no idea on how I missed this. How I missed you, us. " he said. " Well, technically we never did this. I mean, six times in the same night, I never even thought it was possible. "_

_He growled and his hand tickled your side. " Don't ruin this moment " You giggled. " That's what I do best. No really, what I'm trying to say is that we never even had moments like this. Just you and me, no phone, no work, nothing but us. It never happened. "" Would have sooner if I had known " he said feeling guilty._

_" When do you leave ? "  Thinking for a few seconds you tried to remember what was on your schedule. " In two days, I wanted some time to enjoy London. Lee leaves tonight so if you want to see him, you'll have to get up early. "_

_" I want to stay here with you " he said tightening his grip on you. " I want to stop the clock and stay like this forever, just the two of us " You've never been one for the whole romantic stuff and Richard was so into it that it made you feel awkward more than once. " Argh you're so cheesy " you teased, pushing him off you " give me back my private space before I choke on the feelings in this room "_

_" And what feelings would that be ? " he asked, raising an eyebrow. He knew the answer, he just wanted to hear it. He needed to hear that after all, you still loved him. But speaking your real feelings was not an easy thing for you and you didn't feel like giving him the satisfaction. Grabbing his shirt, you put it on and got up before answering " The feelings that come after the sexual ones. You know exactly what I mean and I won't enter this game "_

_" Where are you going ? " Seeing you walk out of the bedroom made him think that you were about to leave him here, alone and it was a thought he couldn't stand. He put on his underwear and got up as well. You stopped at the door and looked over your shoulder with a smile when you saw he was ready to follow you " I'm thirsty "_

_You went into the kitchenette. You poured yourself a glass of water and release a pleasure sound when you felt the cold liquid going down your throat. Richard chuckled, shaking his head making his way towards you " Oh woman, you'll be the death of me " " A beautiful one I hope " you looked at him amused putting your hands on his bare chest. " Come on, you know that it would be a great death " you added. " Oh really ? And why's that Darling ? " " Because I'm aweso. . .hey ! "_

_He caught you off guard by grabbing your waist and putting you on his shoulder like you weighed nothing. He went back to the bedroom and threw you carefully on the bed. Before he could make a move, you grabbed his arm and made him fall over you. Your crashed your lips on his and he kissed you back with passion._

_He broke the kiss and then kissed your cheek, neck, collarbone and went back up. He pecked your lips and whispered in your ear. " You should sleep baby girl, I know your exhausted "_

_You knew he was right, your muscles were sore and let's say your last activites took all of your energy. You nodded, already drifting into sleep. The last thing you felt was Richard laying down beside you and bringing your body close to him._ _When you woke up, you were alone but there was a note beside you._

 

**_" Baby girl,_ **

**_You looked too peaceful for me to wake you up._ **

**_Thought I'd never see your sleeping form again and I must admit darling, you're a sight for sore eyes._ **

**_Went to meet Lee before he leaves and need to fix a quick thing, be back as soon as I can._ **

**_I love you. Always. "_ **

 

◆ END OF FLASHBACK ◆

 

" The idiot had forgotten his phone and he received a call. When I answer it was his agent. I lost the man I love to his career. End of the story." " Sad, I liked the guy. I thought you were perfect for each other " said your brother. " I guess not " you shrugged and handed him his beer " We should go and seat, the match will start soon "

" Looks like your wish has been granted [Y/L/N] " said a voice behind you. You turned around and gave a huge smile to the people standing in front of you. " Family Pratt, it's been so long ! " you gave Chris and Anna a big hug and turned to the two men standing behind them. 

You smiled " Captain America and his brother, what a lovely surprise. It is nice to meet you. " You extended your hand to Chris Evans and he took it. To your surprise, he kissed it " Pleasure's all mine [Y/N] [Y/L/N] " and his brother hugged you. What an adorable family. Your brother jumped in the conversation " We should go or we'll miss the game. "


	7. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader goes to Superbowl, meets people. Richard works as always. And details about what happened between Reader and Richard. Someone shows up at the end too. Hope you'll like it ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading me ♥

The game was really great and you were a hundred percent into it. You didn’t realise how much you missed those moments until then. You talked a bit with Anna and she told you stories about her son. “ What about you [Y/N], when do you plan on having kids ? ” she asked. You took a sip of your beer “ Never thought of it. But if I have to think about it, I have no idea, I’m not ready and even if I was, I need to find the father of those said kids ” you answered.

“ Yeah, I was sorry to hear about your break-up ” said Anna’s husband. You raised an eyebrow “ Why is everyone sorry ? It was my choice and I’m fine. I’m great actually because I’m not a teenager anymore and I know that not everything is meant to last. Now can we enjoy the game ? ”

“ She’s right, that’s the main reason we’re here ” said Scott Evans. You mouthed a thank you and he gave you nod with a warm smile. You put your attention back on the game cheering and complaining for your favorite team.

At the end of the game, you were singing loudly and happily with your brother and Chris Evans. During the half-time break, you got friendly with Captain America and you noticed that your brother was doing the same with Scott. “ I’m starving, who’s with me for bad food ? I really want to cheat on my diet right now ” you asked. Chris Pratt gave you a thumb up “ You had me at starving ”

Taking a bite of your burger, you exposed what was on your mind “ So, I wanted to tell you, I moved in my new house and I’m gonna throw a housewarming party soon and I wanted to invite you. But of course, only if you want to and have nothing better to do ”

◆

“ Great job guys ! See you in two days ” said the director. The whole cast applauded before parting. Richard grabbed his coat and made nis way towards the door when his co-star Samantha Colley came to him. “ Richard, I was wondering if you’d like to meet tomorrow to work on our scenes and maybe grab a drink after that ? ”

He was ready to refuse, he really didn’t want to but he thought he could do it in a friendly way. It didn’t have to mean anything. And he hoped that maybe, with luck, you’d hear about him going out with another woman and you’d get jealous. He put on his actor smile and answered, “ Sure, I’d love to ”

He opened the door for her and closed it behind him. Such a gentleman. “ So, let’s say here at 10 am ? ” “ Perfect, have a good evening.”  
He went home, took a shower and cooked a quick meal. He ate in silence, revising his lines. He was tired and decided that going to bed earlier was not a bad idea, especially knowing it would take him time to fall asleep.  
In the dark, he looked at the ceiling and thought about his life. Maybe his agent was right, a career is important, that’s what makes a man live, not a woman. But, even though he agreed with that, he couldn’t help but think of you. This night, he fell asleep with the memory of your smile and the way you used to tell him you loved him not so long ago.

◆ FLASHBACK ◆

_When he woke up, the first thung he saw was your face. You seemed so peaceful and vulnerable while asleep. He had no intention to wake you up, he wanted to look at you, he wanted to remember this image of you. Your chest was moving at a steady rythm and your whole body was relaxed. He caressed your cheek lightly and let his finger follow the curves of your body. Even asleep, your body reacted at his touch._

_When his finger touched your hip, it tickled you and you moved, turning around so you back was facing him._  
_He put his arm around your body and brought you closer to him. You unconsciously hummed of pleasure when your back touched his chest. He kissed your shoulder, your neck and closed his eyes, enjoying your presence, the feeling of your skin on his._

_If he was being honest with himself, right there, in this moment, he was happy. He felt like he was where he belonged, it was always in those moments that he felt like that. Opening his eyes again to look at you, he knew that everything he needed was already here within his arms._

_He had to get up when he heard his phone going crazy. He answered when he saw it was Lee. “ Good morning fellow, how are you ? ”_  
_Richard walked out of the bedroom and went on the balcony. “ I’m good, what about you ? Why are you calling so early ? ”_

_He heard his friend chuckle “ Early ? It’s almost 11am. Anyway, I’m leaving tonight and I wanted to see you before, haven’t been in your company for a while. ” “ Okay, let’s meet at the OXO Tower Restaurant in an hour, I need to take a shower and I’m starving.” On those words, Lee hung up._

_By the time he was ready, you were still in bed. He grabbed a piece of paper, a pen and left a note on the empty side of the bed. He kissed your forehead and with one last glance at you, he left the suite._

_After their meal, the two men were walking in the London streets. “ So, since she left the party I never heard of [Y/N], guess you both had a great night. So, what is it ? Are you back together ? ”_  
_Looking at the ground, The british actor brought a hand to his beard like he always did when he was thinking. “ Honestly, I have no idea. We haven’t really talked about it. We haven’t talked at all actually…” “ Spare me the details, I don’t want to have those pictures of my bestfriend in mind ”_

_Richard laughed. “ That’s silly, you’ve already seen her naked on set. And you know it’s quite a view, she’s a beautiful woman. ” Lee nodded “ Yes indeed. But she’s my friend and I respect that. ”_  
_The british actor had no time to reply ‘cause Lee’s phone rang. He excused himself and answered, walking away, enough to be out of ear’s reach. When his friend came back, he seemed worried._

_“ I don’t know what you did this time but she said she’s coming back with me tonight ” The american looked dead serious. “ What ? Why ? What happened ?! ” asked Richard._

_He tried to remain calm when he came back to the hotel but failed when he found the suite empty. He remembered you talking about your room number for he didn’t what reason but he didn’t care. It was his last chance to find you and his heart was racing._

◆

_When you opened the door, you already knew who it was. You let him in and while he stood there in silence, breathing heavily, you finihed packing your things. You gave hime his phone and said blankly “ I guess you’re looking for that ”_

◆

_“ [Y/N]…what happened ? ” he asked un a whisper. You had put on your actress behaviour to keep from showing your feelings. To distance you from reality. “ What happened is that I was silly enough to think you truly wanted this, us, to work. But I guess it was just a fantasy. I was being a fool and you had me one more night, congratulations. Let’s just say it was one last time to say goodbye, a way for us to move on with our lives ” you said._

_For the first time, he was scared. Richard never saw you like that. You body was tensed, your eyes empty and your voice low. You looked like you were preparing to get into a character’s skin. He took a step forward and you took one backward. That hurt him. “ What happened ? ” he asked once again. “ Talk to me ! ”_

_That seemed to trigger something in you and your eyes locked with his. “ You lied to me and don’t deny it. Were you gonna tell me about those contracts that you signed ? Those same contracts saying that you’d be on the road for a whole year, starting next month ? Were you gonna tell me that I was about to come back to a ghost ? We both know the answer is no. And you know the worst ? You are your agent’s slave and you can’t even see it. ”_

_“ What do you want me to say ? You left me and working is all I had. Yes I signed those contracts because I thought you’d never come back and yes I signed so now I have no choice but to go. That’s true, but I made this decision while you were enjoying your sunny life with your so-called bestfriend in California. ”_

_" Why do you bring Lee into this conversation ? He has nothing to do with all of this. " you said. " Oh really ? I'm the one who's on the cover of every magazine to the arms of my bestfriend ! "_

_" So what ? Are you implying that I am sleeping with Lee ? You're insane ! I'm trying to set him up with my real estate agent if you want to know. Oh my, sweet Jesus, you're unbelievable. It was a really smooth way to change the subject ! Don't blame me for your choices, if I left you it's because you were in a relationship with your job other than with your now ex-fiancee ! "_

_Richard rubbed his beard with strength, he was pissed. He received a text from his agent telling him that he wanted to see him to talk about a role or something. The british man sighed heavily. " You know what, I don't have time to deal with this right, we'll talk about this later. " He made his way towards the door. When you called his name, he turned around and looked at you._

_This time you let your feelings run freely. Tears were running down your cheek as you said the words that broke you both down. " Richard, if you walk out this door now. If you choose your work over me, over us we're done. And there won't be no coming back. "_  
_" I'm sorry... " was all you heard before the door closed. And suddenly, everything around you was quiet._

◆ END OF FLASHBACK ◆


	8. Party Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I erased the last part of the last chapter ‘cause it was useless for now. Sorry, I didn’t have much time, I got sick then it was my birthday and I’ve also been through the writer’s block so I’m coming back with this lame chapter as an apology :/ Sorry :3

After your morning yoga session, you opened Spotify on your phone and chose a " good mood " playlist to start the day. Thanks to Bluetooth, the music went through your speakers and soon filled the whole house. Dancing, you went into the kitchen and prepared your breakfast following the rules of your diet. You received a text whilde cleaning the dishes. Lee the Giant Bear : I know you're awake so get your ass in the shower and get ready, I'll be there in 20. I know you need to do some shopping for the party. Of course he knew your lazy self would have nothing yet. As he wrote, you jumped in the shower. You put on a black short, a red top, a pair of vans and a black jacket. Running around the house, you looked for your purse. Your doorbell rang when you found it.

" It's open ! " you shouted while putting on your shoes and looking for Loki's leash. When you went into the entrance, you saw your bestfriend playing with your dog. " And here I thought you didn't like this little creatyre always requiring attention ?" you raised your eyebrows playfully. Lee gave you a fake guilty face " Guess you found out the truth " He picked up the puppy and scratched between his ears earning something that sounded like an approving noise. " Shall we go ? " you asked. Your friend gave you a smile and nodded " Sure " You locked your house and threw the keys into your purse when you heard a voice you knew all too well. " Not bad at all "

You turned around slowly and your eyes grew wide " Oh.My.God ! " With a smile, the man in front of you opened his arms and you ran into it. When he let go of you, he kissed your forehead "It is nice to see you too [Y/N]" You took a step back, grabbing his hand in yours and you checked him out, from head to toe " Mr Dean O'Gorman, it's been a long time. You look good my friend " " You're not so bad yourself " " The party ain't gonna prepare itself you know guys " said Lee waiting by the driver's side of the car. " Sure, let's get going " Dean opened the passenger door for me. " Thank you, such a gentleman " The ride to the mall was nice. You used the time to catch up with Dean on the year you spent away from each other. " So, you broke up with your girlfriend and I broke up with Richard. Should we sleep together ? " you joked.

You didn't expect your friend's answer and it caught you off guard " Not like we haven't before " Lee coughed loudly, surprised " Really [Y/N] ? You and Dean ? " You buried your face in your hand an released an uncomfortable groan. " Oh god, Dean did you really have to say it ? " He held his hands up in a defensive way " You started it Darling " Lee was not giving up on this yet " When ? " You gave them both a death glare " During the set of the first Hobbit movie, a few weeks after we started filming. We went to a party and we drank too much so it led us to sleep together " " And what a great night that was " " Shut up, it was a one time only. We didn't know each other back then and now we're friends, let's keep it that way " " I didn't have the choice anyway, soon after Richard started to court you. It was better this way, we work better as friends darling " you giggled.

" That's for sure ! Now let's go back to a normal day between friends having a good time " Lee parked the car, Dean grabbed a cart and you held Loki in your arms. You heard the sound of pictures being taken but none of you paid attention, the paparazzis were a usual thing in your lives. The three of you made your way into the mall. You told the boys you had to leave them for a moment needing a new haircut for your next movie. Dean faked being hurt " Barely had time to catch up and you're already leaving me. With him ! You're hurting my feelings darling " You giggled " I think you'll survive Deano. But now I think I understand why you're single " " Very funny [Y/N], fine, leave us all alone in this giant place but the dog stays with us " You rolled your eyes and sighed "

◆

“ Richard, if you walk out this door now. If you choose your work over me, over us we’re done. And there won’t be no coming back. ” Richard woke up with a start. It was the same thing everytime and he was getting tired of it but he couldn't help it. Not like he could control his unconsciousness anyway. He looked behind him when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Samantha gave him a worried look. " Richard, are you okay ? " she whispered. He looked at the alarm beside him and sighed. " Yeah, just a bad dream. Go back to sleep." he answered giving her a small smile so that she won't ask any questions and do as he says. She nodded and snuggled against him. Within seconds she was asleep and he was looking at the ceiling.

He felt sorry for Samantha and he felt sorry for himself. He felt sorry for Samantha because she truly meant good and she was trying hard to change his mind but it didn't work. He didn't want to change his mind, he just needed to fool himself. He was not stupid, he knew it wasn't your body, your voice, your everything beside him. He knew that already. But at least, he was not alone. It was pure selfishness. It was a terrible thing to say but he was not counting on having a relationship with her. For the first time in four years, he slept with a woman who wasn't you and it felt strange. It felt wrong even. He sighed and resigned himself. It was over now and he had to move on. With one last look at Samantha, he turned around, showing his back to her and went back to sleep.

◆

" I love the hair darling " said Lee giving you a smile. " Yeah, it looks gorgeous on you " agreed Dean. You thanked them both and grabbed some fruits to put them in the cart. " Hey Deano ? " you asked and he hummed to tell you that he was listening to you even though he was looking at some stuff " Where are you staying at ? How long ? " It was great to have him around and once he'd be back in New Zealand you didn't know when you'd see him again. And he saw right through your words, he knew exactly what you meant.

He came over to you and put a hand around your shoulders bringing you close to his side. “ I’m not staying anywhere, Lee picked me up this morning from the airport “ he said. “ Me coming early was a surprise, so that way you knew I’d be there for your party but you wouldn’t expect me so soon “ You hugged him tighter “ It worked and I’m glad you’re here. How about you come live with me for your time among us ? “ He looked you straight in the eyes and smiled softly “ Actually, I’m working on a new project and I’ll need to stick around for a bit “

Curious, Lee jumped in the conversation “ Really ? What is it about ? “ “ I want my next photography exhibition to be about friendship, I already started a while ago with Evangeline and the boys “ You clapped your hands together and said “ Sounds like a plan to me ! Let’s get back to shopping, we’ll talk about that around dinner tonight, I’ll cook “


	9. Let's Get The Party Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party's finally here. The guests are here too but who's coming ? Let's see :) And in the meantime, what happens to / with Richard ?

You woke up early to prepare the party. You spent an hour on your yoga session and took Loki for a walk. After your shower you put on a clean sport bra and yoga pants 'cause you'd put on your clothes for the party later.  Dean was still sleeping, catching up on the hour difference and as the amazing friend you were, you decided to cook him breakfast. You made pancakes, coffee and bacon.

You quietly opened the door to the bedroom and gave look at your dog whispering " Hey Loki, how about you wake up our friend over here ?  "  The smart little creature jumped on the bed and did as you said, licking your friend's face. Dean growled and sat on the bed. " Goodmorning sleepy head " you said as you showed him the food. " May I marry you darling ? " With a peck on the cheek he whispered " You're a treasure " ,  " Don't get used to it " you laughed.

" Do you think you can put the lights outside please ? I can't reach the roof " you asked. " Sure thing darling " Dean said. You took advantage of this time to go to your room. Not seeing Dean for all those months meant that you didn't have a chance to see him for his birthday so, no occasion to give him his present.

You grabbed the colorful box and your phone. Starting a Facebook live, you explained the situation "... So I'm gonna use the fact that he's living with me at the moment to give him his birthday present and I'll show you everything "

He was surprised when you gave him the box 'cause he was not expecting this at all and he was even more surprised when he saw the three different polaroid cameras. He gave you a huge hug, crushing your ribs in the process and took pictures of you every now and then when you were installing some candles or preparing some appetizers.

◆

Richard pushed his co-star on the table and yelled at her just like he was supposed to. Since he decided to try and move on, every time they tried to repeat this scene it would end up with the two actors letting lust take the control over them and they would have sex on the table.

He put his pants back on and looked at Samantha doing the same. Everytime he looked at her, he felt guilty. She was probably getting attached to him and there he was, using her, finding consolation  in their hooks up but unable to see her through another light.

She was his coworker and sex partner but nothing more. Feeling guilty, he thought he had to say something " I'll tell you what, if tonight is a success, I'll pay for the restaurant "

Samantha looked up surprised and smiled " I'm counting on it, get ready to ruin yourself with food " He was always one to tease and liked being teased but not this time. Not anymore but he played the part pretty well.

◆

" Come on, I know you're enjoying this. Take it off, before I rip your head off " you said between your teeth. Dean was waxing your legs and he was loving this too much, you regretted badly letting him do that. " I don't know why you're acting like you're being tortured, it can't be that bad right ? " he said innocently, taking the last piece of wax off you leg.

" Do you want to find out ? " you threatened getting close to him with a stick with hot wax on it and he held his hands up in defense. Then he left you alone to get ready.

You put on a black shirt with long sleeves an a generous cleavage, a high waist skirt with floral patterns, black platform heels and a black hat. You put on very little makeup mostly bordeaux lipstick and [you were ready](http://ak1.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/cid/192556849/id/rEu1pRri5RGX1VRQzX_htA/size/l.jpg).

Going downstairs, you heard voices coming from the living room. " Where is she already ? She'll end up late at her own party " You stood in your living room entrance, your arms crossed on your chest and an amused smile on your lips. " I'd like to see that Evans " you said.

Dean, Lee and Luke jumped in surprised and turned around. They whistled as you bowed to them. Luke gave you a big hug and kissed your cheek. When he put you back on the ground, he took your hand and made you turn on yourself." You are gorgeous sweetheart " he complimented. You shrugged " You're not so bad yourself Evans "

He put a hand on your waist and made you move to the music playing around in the house. Luke has always been your dance partner, he was great and you two looked amazing dancing together.  

The bell rang and Lee went to open the door. It was your siblings. A few moments later, Chris and Anna Pratt, Chris and Scott Evans, Lee's sister and friends of yours arrived. You didn't really pay attention because you were still dancing. He only let go when the song stopped.

The people used to this kind of behaviour from Luke and you were already deep in conversation with each other. Luke kissed your forehead and exclaimed " Time for a drink ! " You, on the other hand went to welcome your friends properly.

When the doorbell rang once again, Loki was the one to jump around and bark in front of the door. As you opened it, you talked to your dog " Loki, quiet, it's an invited not a burglar "  " Loki huh ? What an interesting name "

◆

As the representation finished, the audience did a standing ovation. They had loved it. Richard felt happy and proud. Samantha looked at him and gave him a huge smile, a smile he shared with her.

In the backstages, he changed clothes, talked a bit with his coworkers and searched for Samantha. He promised her dinner after all. Little did he know that since your relationship became public, paparazzis where everywhere. 

◆

~ Skipping Time ~

◆

Your head was pounding and every sound was amplified. Groaning, you swallowed an aspirin and a big glass of cold water. You heard someone chuckle behind you. It was Tom Hiddleston. " I'm getting too old for this " you whimpered. " Yeah that's what I say all the time " he said sitting beside you. You handed him the bottle of aspirin and the water. He thanked you quietly.

" I guess you want to shower. Use my bedroom's, there's no one sleeping there since I'm here " you offered him. " I will gladly accept that offer " he smiled. When he came back, you made your way to the shower.

You came back feeling a bit more awake and the headache was not as painful as before but you still had your heart throbbing in your skull. " Love the [sweater](http://ak2.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/cid/192764936/id/yHRYdY7j5RG8PxhCE83bcg/size/l.jpg) " said the british man when you walked in the kitchen. " Yep, the caption says it all, everytime I drink, I know I'll put this on "

He laughed and you almost melted at how cute that man was. From what you remembered, he had been a gentleman during the party, talked and laughed with you. You were also certain that you had win a competition of flipping cup against the Evans brothers and that you had danced with everyone. Your last memory was when you saw pictures on your phone, that’s what made you drink even though you had forgotten what was those pictures about.

" If you're hungry, you're gonna have to wait a bit, I need to go grocery shopping and then I'll cook breakfast " you said after your stomach woke up from hunger. " Do you mind if I come with you ? " he asked, scratching the back of his head. " I'd love that actually " you smiled widely.

 ◆

He was doing it again. He knew he had to stop at some point but he couldn't help it. Richard was not a fan of social media but lately he had been spending most of his time on it to stalk you. He had seen every picture and video of your party but what had his jaw clenched was the pictures of you and Tom Hiddleston going out on a grocery shopping trip with huge smiles.

He had made a mistake by walking out that door and he blamed himself everyday for that. He couldn't bear the thought of you being happy with another man. He had to have you back, he had to make you fall in love with him all over again. No matter what.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I have so many different ideas that I don't know which one to pick and write ^.^'


	10. Time to get to work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this sooner but I had vision problems and well, it’s a long story but here is the new chapter so, enjoy if possible :) Thank you for reading, it means a lot :) Xx

After your party came Tom's birthday, Lee's - which led to an other hangover - and finally it was time for you to fly to London. You had a meeting planned with the director and producer of your next movie. You felt exciter 'cause you were also gonna meet your co-stars and the rumours you heard gave you hope. You were only staying for a week 'cause you had few auditions back in America and especially an audition for a romantic comedy. Something you never did before.   
  
As you got out of the plane, you went through the same ritual as always. Putting on sunglasses to hide your tired eyes, you grabbed your suitcase. As usual, a few paparazzis were taking pictures. " How was the flight ? " asked one of them. " It was great thanks " you answered with a polite smile.  
  
" What are you doing in London ? " You had seen this one coming and the knowing smile he gave you made you understand what he was implying. " Work, I have a meeting for a movie and then I'll go back home, still for work " your answer seemed to disappoint him but he had no time to ask anything else 'cause your driver was here.

**◆**

Richard was tired. After months of working, he needed a break. Not much, just a few days would be perfect 'cause he was mentally exhausted and needed to rest.  
  
Laying on his couch, reading a classic book he felt calm for the first time in weeks. He had nothing to do, no need to be in a hurry, he could take his time and relax a bit. And he was using this free time doing nothing and thinking how to get you back since he messed up so bad.   
  
His phone rang, he answered without looking at the screen. " Richard, hope you enjoyed your day off 'cause work is waiting " said his agent's voice. That's how the argument began.   
  
_But the worst part is that you are your agent's slave and you don't even see it._  
  
You words rang through his mind and he realised how wrong he had been. " Stop treating me like a slave " Richard answered. " I'm not treating you like. . . Wait, is [Y/N] behind this ? You know that she hates me and she'd do anything for you to take her side. "   
  
Richard clenched his jaw. " You don't talk about her like that. You don't about her at all. You don't even mention or think about her name. You leave her out of this ! " 

" Man she really is into your mind " whispered the agent. " You know what ? Go fuck yourself, you're fired, don't even bother calling me again " And just like that, he hung up.

◆

" So how do we do ? " you asked. " We need something specific for your character [Y/N], she's a murderer, a psychopath, she has to have something that's hers " said the producer Liam. You had already made a brainstorming with all the ideas everyone had.   
  
Henry Cavill turned to you with a smile and asked " Do you have any hidden talent that the world doesn't know about yet ? " Your eyes grew wide, you had one but you didn't want to share it " If it's hidden there's a reason for it Cavill. I don't want anyone to know about it " 

Matthew McConaughey snorted with laughter “ I can already feel the friendship between you two guys “ you rolled your eyes “ You’re just jealous because we didn’t go along that well on our first movie together ‘Conaughey “

◆

 ~ Skipping Time ~

◆

Richard fel _t like a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulder. He released himself from his agent and ended whatever it was between him and Samantha. He was ready to take a shot at starting over. But first, he needed to put himself together and then, he’d get you back. At any cost._

_He needed to change his mind so he decided to go to the Shakespeare Theater. He wanted to see Les Liaisons Dangereuses. What he didn’t plan though was that you’d be there too and not alone._


	11. Jeu, set et match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't say anything without spoils, sorry :'D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to play with your feelings, tell me about it ;)
> 
> PS : Now I'll need time to find something for the next chapter ^^'

Leaving the hotel he was staying  at, Richard walked down the streets. He was on his way for a meeting and he was hoping everything would go well. His plane landed the day before and he would lie if he said that he hadn't enjoy the long night of sleep.   
He had a little time before the meeting and he really needed caffeine. He stopped in the first coffee shop he found.

Turning left when he had to, he was surprised to see so many people at the same place and by the noise coming from their direction. Curious, he went to see what was going on.

◆

" So I have to run and go all Parkour on this scene ? " you asked the director. " Yes, like Henry's gonna be right in front of you, pointing a gun at you. Your characther is bold, insane and you know he won't shoot you. I want you to let go of yourself and become your character and do what she would do. " he answered.

" Can you give me five to analyse the perimeter and see what I can do ? " you requested. " Of course, we wouldn't want you to get hurt "   
You thanked him and moved. For this scene you were outside, in the Manhattan streets and the least you could say was that there was a lot of people watching the shooting. You waved your hand and smiled to greet them. " When we're done with this, I'll come over " you shouted at them.

 ◆

Richard found a spot in the middle of the crowd and watched. Quickly he saw you, talking with Henry Cavill and it looked like you were exchanging instructions for the scene you were suppose to shoot. Then you walked around the perimeter and looked everywhere with focus.

" OK I think I'm good Liam ! Let me try it once and I'll be ready " he heard you shout. Henry positioned himself in front of you with a gun that he pointed at you. You gave him a nodd and moved forward, avoided the weapon and putting your hands on his shoulder you lifted your body in a handstand.

Then, you let your body fell behind his back and landing on your feet with grace. Without losing any time you started to run towards the wall in front of you, jumped, put a feet in the middle of it and with an impulsion, grabbed the top of it, lifting your body once again.

Richard was amazed. He knew you had always wanted to be able to parkour but never thought that you'd actually do it. Grabbing his phone he saw that it was time for him to go before getting late.

◆

You were satisfied with your day when you got back to the hotel you were staying at but your smile didn't stayed long on your face. In the hall, you spotted Lily, your agent and friend, talking with someone. Someone that, even blind, deaf and turning his back on you you'd recognize anywhere : Richard.

You were ready to look at your feet and pretend that you didn't see them when Lily saw you. She gave you a little smile and you couldn't run anymore." See you found a friend " you told her " Liam said we'll be filming until late tomorrow 'cause we'll need the night to shoot the chasing scene "

" I'm not worried [Y/N], I know you don't always need me to be behind you " she smiled at you. You nodded and excused yourself " That's why I'm your favorite. Gotta go, have a good evening, see ya. Richard. "

◆

Richard was sitting at the bar of the hotel with a scotch in front of him. He was lost in his mind when he heard your voice. " Whiskey neat. Please. " you asked sitting down on a bar stool.

You thanked the barman when he gave you the drink and after that, it was complete silence. You and Richard were both aware of each other's presence but none of you said anything.

When your glass was empty, you put it back on the counter and got up, ready to leave. Without thinking about it or even realising it, Richard grabbed your wrist. You stopped dead in your tracks. You didn't look back at him, you kept your attention on the wall.

" Can we talk ? " he asked. " I have nothing to say " you answered. " Fine, I talk and you listen " " Sure, that's exactly what I wanted to do with my evening " you scoffed but knowing he wouldn't give up you yielded " You have ten minutes "

◆

You didn't know if it was a good idea but you knew the only way to get rid of him was to listen to whatever he had to say. Closing the door of his hotel room behind you, you leaned against it, your arms crossed over your chest.

" So, you wanted to talk, here I am. Talk. " you said. " Don't do that " Richard said looking at you. You raised an eyebrow " Do what ? "  " That, putting on a brave mask, hiding behind it. Lying to everyone. "

" Don't call me a liar and don't tell me how to behave. It it's all you wanted to tell me, it was pointless " you answered. " Go ahead tell me I'm wrong. I dare you to tell me that you are truly happy. "

He was trying to get under your skin and he knew exactly how to do it. Taking a step forward, you were getting angry " Don't you play that game " He gave you an innocent look " What game ? " " You know exactly what I'm talking about. "

" Lily is my new agent " he said out of nowhere. " That explains why you're here and why I saw you talking. I'm genuinely happy for you, she's amazing and at least she doesn't turn you into a machine. " you answered. He sat down on a chair and folded his hands like he always do when being serious.

" You were right. About everything and I should've listen to you. You have no idea about how much I regret what I did. It has been months [Y/N]. We spent four years together and now we just spent months apart and I can't. I can't take it. Everything is falling apart, I am falling apart. I love you [Y/N], and I never felt like this about anyone but you in my whole life. I love you and I always will. I need you. It's you and no one else, no matter how many woman are on this planet or have crossed my path, there's only you. You drive me crazy, you drive me out of my mind and I don't feel like I'm living if you're not with me. I. . . I just can't do it without you [Y/N] " he confessed.

That was absolutely not what you had expected from him and you couldn't stop the tear from rolling down your cheek. He got up and came closer to you. You stepped backwards until your back hit the door. His forehead against yours and his eyes closed, he was breathing heavily. " Please, say something " he whispered.

You turned around to open the door but you felt his chest against your back and his hand on the door to stop you from opening it. " Please, I'm begging you, say something " from the sound of his voice, you knew he was about to break down and it was something you had never seen.

You looked at him and your hand found it's way on his cheek. He gave in into the touch and opened his eyes looking at you. " I loved you. I still do and I aways will. But you walked out on me. You chose your career over me. You betrayed me. You broke my heart." you were stuttering.

He was on his knees, his arms around your middle with your hand in his hair. " I'm sorry Richard. I love you, but you broke my heart and right now I can't. I'm not throwing you out of my life, you can stay, but I need time. I need to know that I can trust you again and it will take time. "

You unlocked yourself from his grip and made your way to the door. Right before leaving, you stopped and looked at him. He was already looking at you. " Take all the time you, but please [Y/N], come back to me "

You nodded " You've been honest with me tonight so I owe you the same, either way I know I'll feel guilty. " He was confused " What is it [Y/N] ? "

And with three last words you left him alone with his thoughts and went back to your room. " I'm pregnant "


	12. You're so stupid, I can't believe it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in two parts, you'll understand why when everything will be here ^^   
> I hope that this will bring you joy, and a foolish smile just like it did to me. I had a real pleasure in writing this part of the chapter :)

You looked at the man in front of you and suddenly, he was all over you. His hands were around your face and his lips crashed on yours. Soon, you were out of breath. Pulling away from the kiss, you looked into Henry’s eyes before he tore your top apart along with your bra. “ That was expensive ” you said. Looking at your body with lust and back into your eyes, he gave you a smirk.  
  
“ And that ” he said bringing his body close to him once again “ is much better ” He kissed you hard again, putting his hands on your panties, you jumped putting your legs around his waist, deepening the kiss.  
  
“ Cut ! ” yelled the director. “ That was great guys, thank you. See you in a bit for the goodbyes ” Henry handed you his shirt to cover your body and you thanked him. “ You should check on your girlfriend because I think she’s about to kill me ” you joked, walking out of with him.  
  
You winked at his girlfriend “ Don’t worry sweetheart, I’m not young enough for him ” Matthew McConaughey came to you “ Wow [Y/N], your boobs are bigger than I remembered ” you laughed “ Oh shut up, Conaughey ! Don’t you have a family, you pervert ”  
  
Richard came to visit since it was the end of the shoot so you were not surprised to see him when you entered your trailer. “ Was he really supposed to stare at your body for so long ? ” he asked. Getting rid of the make-up on your face and washing it, you shrugged. “ Eh, what can I say, I’ve got great curves ”  
  
Richard growled. You raised an eyebrow “ Jealous ? ” “ Like you need to ask ” he said. Putting on a clean bra, you took off Henry’s shirt to put another one on and a pair of yoga pants ‘cause walking around in your panties was not what you liked the most.  
  
“ Sure I do, I’m curious ” you answered as you put the shirt in your bag. You jumped a little when you felt Richard’s chest against your back and his hands resting on your belly.  
  
Shivers ran down your spine when he whispered in your ear “ You are not keeping that shit and you sure as hell will give it back to him ” You sighed “ You are no fun ” “ And you are a tease ”  
  
He sat on the couch of the trailer as you picked up your script from beside him and put it in your bag. “ You’re still keeping the scripts ? ” he asked. “ Of course, it’s a great reminder of those good times.” you smiled

◆

  
In the streets, Richard walked beside. You were working things out slowly so there was no holding hands or any sign that could give anything away.  
  
You went back to your hotel with the promise of a dinner with the other actors. “ I must go now and I don’t think I’ll see you again before a little while so I wish you a good evening and a goodnight “ you told Richard. And kissing his cheek, you whispered “ Thank you “ before leaving him to join your hotel room.  
  
Getting out of the shower, you put on an outfit you chose before hand. You were doing your hair when your phone rang. “ What do you want Deano ? “ you asked. “ Good evening to you too love, I just wanted to let you know that I’ll pick you up at the airport “  
  
“ Okay, I’ll text you everything you need to know in the morning “ you answered. “ Watcha’ doin’ and how is Loki ? “ he activated the camera of his phone. “ All I can see is your big dwarf nose, get out of the screen, I want to see my dog “

◆

  
“ So I’ll text you tomorrow “ you said as you closed the room’s door “ And don’t hurt Loki or I’ll hurt you. I have to go… yeah, goodnight… yeah, okay, bye “ You adjusted your dress and made your way to the reception where you were supposed to meet your coworkers.  
  
“ You left your girlfriend to the kindergarten ? “ you teased Henry. “ Hilarious [Y/N] “ he rolled his eyes with an amused smile and offered you his arm that you gladly took. Then, you all left the hotel to go to the restaurant.

◆

Ever since you told him you were pregnant, Richard made it essential to support you and be with you. At first, he couldn't believe it but that was until you came back from the doctor with the picture of your first ultrasound. Then, he asked at least a dozen times if you were sure that the baby was his.

That was when you laughed at him. " I am no man, Darling. I don't leave a relationship to end up in someone else's bed the day after " you had told him. And now, even though it wasn't like before and you were not officially back together, he was feeling good, happy if he dared say.

Reading a book in bed, he smiled when the thoughts crossed his mind. He was going to be a father. A father. That was unbelievable it felt surreal and so real at the same time. He had never thought of it, well, truly thought of it. Surely it had crossed his mind once or twice when you were together but you never actually talked about it and here you were.

It happened and this old idea hidden somewhere in his mind became an unexpected reality. There was no going back. Thinking about it, he realised that, deep down, he was ready and he had been for a while as long as it was with you. Yeah, he wanted this with you and he wouldn't have it any other way.

His thoughts were disturbed by a knock on the door of the room. What could it be at that time of the night ? He got out of bed and made his way to the door without bothering to put on a shirt. " I am so sorry to barge in like that, I didn't mean to wake you up but there is a bee in my room and you know how I am around bees. Oh god, I hate bees ! But it's just a poor creature and I don't want to hurt it or kill it, I just need it to be gone because if it doesn't go away I'll have a heart attack or I'll be paranoid and. . . " you were talking real fast and stuttering like everytime you ended up in this situation.

He put his hands on your shoulders and you shut up. " [Y/N] calm down. It's just a bee alright ? Everything is fine. I'll take care of it okay ? " he said. You just nodded unable to speak. Looking into his eyes, you sighed and relaxed. " Thank you " you whispered. " You are gorgeous, by the way " he said looking down at your dress. You blushed a little and he saw it. He smiled, happy to still have that effect on you. He left his room and followed you through the halls of the hotel.

" You're not so bad yourself " you answered " I see that you've been working out " your hands ran on his abdomen with your words.  " So have you for your last movie " he replied. " Yeah but I'm losing it, baby bump is starting to show " you admitted. " I'd like to see that. Oh, who knows, maybe you'll get huge in a few months " he joked. " Oh so you want to make jokes ?  Here's mine, if the bee stings you, I'm not helping you " you said. 

When you entered the room you looked everywhere for the insect and found it in the little kitchenette. Richard went and called your name. " Nope, you're on your own, I'm not coming. I'll be in the shower if you don't need me. Good luck " 

Getting out of the shower you put on a shorty and a top with the caption : I woke up like this. You tiptoed through the bedroom and hid at the entrance peering into the rest of the room. " You know you can come out now. I took care of the spider twenty minutes ago" said Richard, a mocking smile on his face. " Promise ? " you asked. " Yes, I wouldn't play with that fear of yours, you know it "  
  
Joining him in the kitchenette, he handed you a cup of tea. You hummed in agreement " Strawberry, my favorite " You thanked him and drank the beverage. 

Suddenly, you couldn't control yourself and said " Can I trust you ? " Your question took him by surprise but soon enough, he understood what you meant. He gave you a sed look and took your hands in his " Of course "  " Then answer me honestly " you demanded. " Always "

You finished you drink before asking " Why did you run away ? I know your schedule was not that busy, you stayed the most you could because you decided to. And I know your agent can't be the whole reason. Why ? " 

Richard looked down and sighed. He got up keeping your hands in his. " I freaked out. I never had a relationship like this before and it scared me. You are everything that I'm looking for and more, you are perfect for me because I know that even though we're different we have this something that bounds me to you. It can't be otherwise but I'm not stupid. We can't ignore the fact that there is a ten year gap between the two of us. " 

This made you jump from your seat " Wait a minute, you left our relationship to fade because you thought you were too old for me ? " you asked " Really ? "  Richard scratched his neck and whispered " Yes I . . . "

He didn't finish his sentence 'cause you were laughing. " [Y/N] " You threw your hand in the air to stop him " Oh no, now you listen to me okay ? What the fuck is wrong with you ? Do you truly believe that I will walk away from you because you're older than me ? Are you out of your damn mind ?! I'm with you because I love you. I really, truly, deeply and infinitely love you. You're the only one to make me feel like this and it won't ever change. " you stopped to laugh again." Oh my god you're so stupid, I can't believe it. Don't you ever think or say that you being older than me is a problem because it is not. Richard Armitage, you are stuck with me for as long as I breathe and even more now that I'm with your child. Understood ? " you said putting your arms around his neck. 

His strong arms were around you in no time, hugging you close to him with his head in the crook of your neck. He breathed you in and he felt home. " Understood ? " you repeated sweetly, one of your hand in his hair the way he liked it. 

He nodded in the crook of your neck and broke the hug to look at you. His beautiful eyes were sparkling. " See ? You're perfect. Oh my, I love you so much. So, so much " he said. You giggled against him " I think I got it, you love me, well wait a few years again and you'll be sick of me, promise " you teased him before kissing him. The kiss was slow, loving, expressing everything you didn't have enough words for and a promise. You broke the kiss to breathe and he smiled at you, amused. " Don't make promises you can't hold. I can never be sick of you " 

You looked like two fools in love, a funny scene to watch, really. You yawned. " You're tired, baby girl. It's late. You should go to bed " he said. Everything felt right, like it was meant to be this way and nothing ever happened. You nodded your head, took his hand in yours and walked to the bedroom " You're right. Stay with me ? I want to cuddle " 

You were so cute that he couldn't tell you no. You fell asleep listening to the rythm of his heartbeat and him humming some song. He followed not long after, a hand on your belly.


	13. Baby wants ice cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is ephemeral.

Being back home felt amazing and put you in a great mood. Turning around between your sheets, you felt like you could stay in bed all day long. Morning sickness didn't seem to agree though. You jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom.  
  
After that, you felt much better and your happy mood came back. That's when it hit you. The smell of food coming from the kitchen. You followed it, your stomach now screaming with hunger. " Hey brother, did you cook all of that ? " you asked, surprised to see him putting hot pancakes on a plate.  
  
" I don't think he can cook that well, darling " said Richard's voice from behind you. You turned around and were faced with your very happy to see you 10 months old dog. You laughed hard, scratching him between his ears. Richard extended his hand to you and you gladly took it. He helped you on your feet.  
  
" What are you doing here ? I thought you were filming in Spain " you said hugging him. " I was " he said his arms around your body. " But it's over. We finished two days ago "  
  
You gave him a confused look " Three weeks already ? " Richard chuckled " Yes, and I knew you'd forget, it's okay love " he kissed your lips with love and took your hand, leading you to the kitchen counter.   
  
Chewing a pancake, you said " I'm forgetting everything lately, the baby is stealing my brain " Joshua gave you an amused smile. He came to you, kissed your temple and stole a bit of your food." Truth is, you're just dumb sis', deal with it " You rolled your eyes and kept eating.

 

◆

  
Sitting by the pool with your legs in the water, you watched your brother swimming. " Are you gonna tell me or what ? " you asked him. " Tell you what ? "   
  
" That look on your face. You got laid and I bet his name is Scott Evans " you stated. " You're just like Lee sometimes. When he came over after I got back from Manhattan, he had the same look on his face and he told me that he was dating the real estate agent " you giggled. Joshua then told you everything. You were a curious woman so you always liked to know what was happening in your entourage's life.   
  


◆

  
  
Joshua left to meet Scott and Richard offered to take Loki out for a walk. You were on your own, reading a book, your free hand was resting on your baby bump. When you finished it, you felt a huge need for music. That's how you ended up dancing and singing through your entire house with the music blasting through the speakers.   
  
Richard and Loki came back when you were having a show in the living room. The scene gave a huge smile to Richard. It had been a long time since he'd seen you like this. " Oh I want to dance with somebody ! I wanna feel the heat with somebody, yeah I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me " you sang your heart out. The song ended and Richard clapped.   
  
You turned around giggling. He bowed and asked playfully " May I have an autograph my lady ? " " You may have anything you want my lord" you said smiling. " Anything ? " he asked with a raised eyebrow. " Speak and we shall see " you answered. " How about " he started bringing you closer to him and leaving kisses from your jaw to your neck " How about I take you out on a date tonight ? " 

" I'd love that, I actually miss our dates " you said closing your eyes at the feeling of his lips on your skin. You kissed him and hummed of approval at the sensation of his beard " It's settled then, we leave in an hour " he smiled. " I'll go get ready " you smiled. Before leaving the room, you turned around. Richard was already looking at you and this gave you butterflies. " Oh and by the way, keep the beard, I love it " you winked. 

◆ 

Once [ready](https://secure.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/cid/197249836/id/aBgA584O5hGlMdgZE83bcg/size/l.jpg) and satisfied with the way [you looked](https://secure.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/cid/197670144/id/qGkjChYT5hGUPo83zX_htA/size/l.jpg), you stepped out of the bathroom. Richard was a classic guy, he loved you under any circumstances whether it being your crazy morning hair, your no make-up days or your full prepared self. You were not really a big fan of make-up because you thought it was something hiding who you truly were but as an actress, it had became a daily basis which was the reason why when you could, you were a 100% natural. 

For once though, you decided that you'd be perfect just for him. You grabbed your purse on the bed and made your way downstairs. " I left food and water for Loki, and I put his toys around the house to keep him busy while we're out, you ready ? " asked Richard adjusting the sleeves of his jacket. He didn't hear you coming. " Indeed I am. You are very elegant darling " you said behind him. 

He turned around and stopped dead in his tracks. " My. . .wow hum [Y/N] you . . . I " he stuttered. You turned on yourself. " You like it ? " you asked. His eyes went up and down again before catching your eyes " You are mesmerizing my love " 

You patted your dog and left the house.Richard opened the door of the car for you before settling behind the wheel. " What are your plans ? " you asked curious. He caught your hand with is and brought it to his lips. He kissed it before chuckling " Be patient and you shall see " 

You looked at the world around you and smiled. " Do you think that life could be like that all the time ? " you said. " What do you mean ? "  " I mean, we are always on the road, always in other countries, filming. I'm not saying I don't like it, hell no, I love my job but it's just that sometimes I wonder if it would be possible to just enjoy life. More free time, just you and I " 

" Well, technically " he started putting a hand on your belly, smiling " you'll have to take a break 'cause you won't be allowed to work in a month or so. But anyway, we could take a break from work. We could take a whole year just for us. I'm game if you are "  

◆

  
Your hand clutched in Richard's, he walked the two of you from the car to the restaurant ignoring the paparazzis' flashes and questions.

Once at your table, you looked at the menu and gave your choice to the waiter. Richard initiated the conversation and the whole evening went on like that. You both enjoyed your time together. But when the dessert came, he took your hands and cleared his throat.

" Listen [Y/N], if we're really giving our relationship another chance, there is something I need to tell you. I had an affair with my coworker Samantha." You didn't say anything because you had nothing to say." Are you mad at me ? " 

" What ? " you raised an eyebrow. " No. We were over, you didn't cheat on me, I can't be mad at you. And even if I wanted to I couldn't. " " Why ? " " I slept with someone else too. I don't remember what event or party it was but I was already two months pregnant when it happened. "

 Richard didn't like that. He didn't like that at all. But he couldn't say anything and it was really hard. Picturing you with another man was already hard enough but you with another man, in that way ? Even worst. " And who was the lucky man ? " he asked between his teeth. Gripping his hand tighter, you looked at the ground before whispering, " Jared Leto " 

 

◆ Skipping time ◆

 

Time was moving slowly. It was getting hard to hide your belly but you managed. Everything was great. You went on several dates with Richard, he came to your house from time to time and when in London he had called a few times to check on you. You were falling in love with him all over again and it felt just perfect.

Moving around the kitchen and swaying your hips with the music, you were preparing dinner. Richard told you he was coming so you had invited him to spend the week-end with you with the promise to cook.

◆ 

You were lying against Richard's chest on the couch while reading a book outloud at his request. "   _Since Atlanta, she had looked out the dining-car window with a delight almost physical._ " you read from the first chapter of the book. Richard was leaving light kisses on your neck. Brushing his lips up and down the side of your neck, he worked his way up and nibbled on your earlobe.

You closed your eyes at the sensation. He smiled to himself when he saw the goosebumps on your skin. Clearing your throat, you kept reading. " _Over her breakfast coffee, she watched the last of Georgia’s hills recede and the red earth appear,_ " you tried to keep your voice steady " _and with it tin-roofed houses set in the middle of swept yards, and in the yards the inevitable verbena grew, surrounded by whitewashed tires._ "

His hands cupped your belly and he drew smooth circles with his thumb. You stopped reading and laid your head on his shoulder with an appreciative sigh. " Looks like someone is enjoying the moment " chuckled Richard.

" You have no idea "  you answered bringing your hand to his face to move it towards your lips. He kissed you back in no time. You turned completely to straddle him and his hands fell on your waist. He moved just enough for him to lay you down on the couch.  He was acting very carefully, not wanting to make a wrong move.

" I'm pregnant Richard not broken. You're not gonna hurt me you know " you said kissing Richard again. His lips trailed down from your lips to your neck. He helped you out of your shirt and you did the same for him.  Your hands around his neck, you brought his face close to yours and whispered with lust in your eyes " Bedroom. Now. " 

◆

You woke up to the feeling of hunger. It was around 2am so the night was young and you were feeling amazing even though you were starving. Slowly untangling you from Richard, you put on a quick and easy [outfit](https://secure.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/cid/196511626/id/zLdsQAgH5hG7TIl5xkt47Q/size/l.jpg). Looking back at the sleeping man in your bed, a smile found its way on your lips and you left the room.

Trying to remain quiet, you whispered Loki's name so that he wouldn't be afraid. In the kitchen, you turned on the lights and looked into the fridge. You were craving for ice-cream and it wouldn't stop until you had it. But there was no ice-cream in your house.

Disappointed, you closed the fridge and sighed. Putting your hands on your belly you said " Trust me baby, we will have that ice cream ! "

Searching on your phone, you found an address to a place where you could have ice-cream at any time. Grabbing your car keys, your purse and your phone, you left the house without a sound.

◆

The emptiness beside him. That's why Richard opened his eyes. You were not in bed with him. He got up and put on his underwear. " [Y/N] ? " he called hoping to hear your voice. He left the bedroom and ran downstairs " [Y/N] ! " he shouted. The silence and Loki's barks were all he received as an answer.

He found a note on the kitchen counter : " If you wake up while I'm gone then it's probably my fault. Don't worry I'll be back soon. The baby wants ice-cream so ice-cream I'm gonna have.   
Don't wait for me and go back to sleep. Love you Xx "

He chuckled to himself. Of course it was a crave of any kind, you had told him about your weird snacks in the middle of the night. He took a glass of water and went back to bed. For a long time he wondered about his loneliness but not anymore. Now he had you and soon you'd have a baby together and you'd become a family.

◆

You hummed in pleasure when the cold taste touched your tongue. You walked back to your car and joined the road to go back home. The music volume was loud enough so you could sing and dance with it.

Waiting at a stop, you saw that no one was there so you kept going. Unfortunately, your ice-cream fell from the passenger seat. " Shit " you muttered bending down to grab it. Looking away from the road for three seconds, your eyes only met a strong light when you got up ice-cream in hand.

◆ 

Richard jumped out of bed when he heard his phone going crazy. He answered without checking. " Can you tell me why my sister was out IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FREAKING NIGHT ON HER OWN ?! " yelled your brother into Richard's ear waking him up completely. " What do you mean ? Joshua, why do you call me to ask me that about [Y/N] ? Something happened ? "

" Something happened ? I don't even know if she's still alive, they won't tell me ! Why was she out ? " said Joshua, his voice shaking. Richard's whole body was shaking with fear. " Joshua, where are you ? "

" At the hospital, they won't let me see her until she's out of surgery. It's bad, real bad, I . . . oh my how do I even tell Margot this ? She's having a romantic week end in Paris, I can't call her to tell her our sister is...might be... "

" Okay, Joshua calm down, I'm on my way " said Richard. He hang up, jumped into the first clothes he found and left the house running to his car. He never ran that fast in his whole life. On the road, his grip on the wheel was very strong.

He ran into the hospital and towards Joshua when he saw him. " What happened ? " he asked him. " They said something about a car accident, windshield, glass. A lot of blood, probably internal bleeding, need surgery. I. I don't know, it's just a mess in my mind right now. Richard, what was she doing out so late ? "

Seeing Joshua like that was heart breaking but Richard knew he had to be strong for the both of them. He took a deep breath and answered " We were sleeping and she woke up because she was hungry. She wanted ice cream but there wasn't any in the fridge so she just left the house. When I woke up she was gone and all I had was a note. "

Richard didn't have time to say anything else 'cause a door opened and a doctor walked towards them. He looked at your brother and sighed " Mr. [Y/L/N], your sister is alive. We did everything we could and she should be out of danger. Although I have to warn you, she's going to be weak for a few weeks. You can see her if you want to, the surgeon is waiting for you. He'll give you all the details. "

The two men followed the doctor to a room. " Ah, you must be the brother right ? " asked the surgeon to Joshua. Watching your sleeping and hurt body, Joshua was unable to speak as tears grew in his eyes so he just nodded. Richard on the other hand, found himself unable to breath. " Who are you sir ? Only family members are allowed " said the surgeon.

When only silence answered him, he called two nurses to take him out of the room. Richard fought against it. " Let go of me ! I'm family, she's my fiancée ! I'm the father of her baby ! " he shouted.

Everyone stopped moving and suddenly, the room felt heavy for everyone. Richard looked into the surgeon eyes and he saw how sorry he felt. " Well, I am truly sorry sir but the baby is dead. The injuries were very bad, she was bleeding in and out, and it created a lack of oxygen for the baby which killed him. I'm sorry for your loss. "

Richard's heart missed a beat, he fell to his knees and felt like someone had just thrown a bucket filled with ice on his head. A miscarriage. An accident. A dead and unborn baby. You between life and death. It was too much.


	14. I need you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard's facing the aftermath of the accident. Reader's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kinda sucks, I was stuck for most of the time but I needed this part for what’s coming next, sorry ^^”
> 
>  
> 
> PS : I'm having exams until June 21st so I won't be able to write or post until then. Sorry

Helpless, Richard was sitting beside your unconscious body, holding your hand as tightly as he could and hoping for your heartbeat to never stop. Why did you have to go through this ? It was unfair ! And it all happened because of a stupid ice cream ! He should’ve opened his eyes when you got up. He should’ve kept you in bed. He should’ve come with you. He should’ve… He should have… Burying his head in the sheets on your arm, he broke down and cried.

 

◆

  
_The light was too bright for your eyes and you had to protect them with your arm above your head. Looking around you, you didn’t know where you were. You couldn’t remember a thing you found yourself lost._  
  
Surrounded by nature, a forest behind you and a cliff before you. You could hear the sound of the sea, the waves hitting the rocks underneath.   
  
“ Be careful [Y/N], it’s dangerous ” said a voice you had almost forgot after all these years spent without hearing it. “ Dad ! I’m here ! Dad ! ” you screamed but all you received was your echo.  
  
Everything went black. “ She told me no but I did it anyway ” said your own voice from a distance. Someone or something brought the sun back and you found yourself watching your fifteen year-old self. An amused smile made its way on your lips. It was the first time you ever dyed your hair and Joshua had been the first one to know. You remembered that when you came home your parents went crazy but that was funny. It was the good old days.  
  
You blinked and the whole place changed. This time it was not a happy memory and you felt uncomfortable. You were in your parents car heading home after a two weeks vacation in London. Joshua was not with you ‘cause he had to study. Playing with Margot, your little sister, you didn’t see anything but you felt it. Hard.   
  
Two seconds later, you watched your teenage-self realising what was happening in front of your young eyes. You were only seventeen back then but even after all this time, at thirty-four, watching this scene was heartbreaking. No one could see or hear you running and screaming at the top of your lungs, “ Mom ! Dad ! ”   
  
You kneeled beside their dead bodies, tears running down your face. “ I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I love you. I miss you so much. It still hurts ”   
  
Looking up, you were blinded by the blue light of the cop’s car.  
  


◆

  
Richard woke up when he felt your hand holding his back, giving a bit of pressure on it. Looking at you in awe, he moved the hair from your face with his free hand and, noticing you were crying, he dried your tears for you with the most loving and delicate touch. “ [Y/N] come on. Wake up, please ” he whispered with sweetness.  
  
He sat on the bed, facing you so he didn’t see Joshua and Lee coming. Your brother and your friend stopped in the door way and watched the scene. Lee came the minute he received a panicked phone call from Richard and being here was heartbreaking.   
  
Looking at Richard and listening to what he was saying to you brought a small smile to the men’s lips. Never had they seen the british man so broken before and behaving like that with anyone.  " Come on “ said Richard with tears in his eyes.   
  
” This is not supposed to end this way. We’re supposed to start over, I’m supposed to propose again and when I’d do so, you’d smile that beautiful smile of yours before throwing yourself at me and me yes a hundred times. Just like you did the first time. After that we’d be preparing everything for the wedding 'cause I don’t want to wait anymore. I want you to be my wife, I want you to be mine forever. But we can’t do that if you don’t wake up. “   
  
” Not if but until she wakes up “ corrected Lee putting a hand on Richard’s shoulder. They looked at each other and the british gave a nod. He didn’t need to say anything because Lee understood. They hugged each other, finding comfort in their friendship. 

” You should go home, take a shower and get some rest. You’ve been here for three days without leaving this room. “ whispered Lee to not disturb the quiet. Richard shook his head ” No. I’m not leaving her side. I’m not leaving her alone anymore. “ ” You need to take a break Richard. Besides, she won’t be alone, Lee and I are here. “ said Joshua. ” And we won’t leave until you come back. Promise “ added the american.  
  
” Fine but I’ll be back first thing in the morning “ said Richard in a way that left no chance for arguing. Before he could change his mind and sit by your side once again, he left the room and the hospital.

 

◆ 

  
_You found yourself standing on the porch of your childhood’s house watching your sixteen year-old self crying. ” I’m sorry [Y/N], I really am but it’s too hard. You’re a big girl now, you’ll do just fine and if you need anything, Joshua will be here for you. Take good care of Margot, she’ll need you. “ said your father.  
  
You saw the pain on your young face slowly changing to determination and with a cold glare, you heard your voice ” _**Tu n'es qu'un lâche. Je te déteste** _. “ Your father had no time to respond because you turned your back and walked into the house. You slammed the door and the sound resonated in your ears._  
  
                                                           

◆ 

 

After another night without anything changing, the mood became heavy.Joshua was worried sick for you but he couldn’t let it control him because you needed him. And you’d need him when you’d wake up and hear what the doctor had to say to you. And you’d need Richard too but Joshua was afraid he’d give up on you. He didn’t trust the guy, not after what happened.

Just like he read his mind, Lee spoke ” He truly loves her you know. The way you look at him, it’s as if you only bare his presence because you love your sister. That’s what I do with my sister. [Y/N] chose to give him another chance, try to do that too. “

Joshua looked at him surprised but the american was looking at you.  “ It’s not exactly what you think. I like Richard, really, he’s a good man but in our family, we’re not very lucky with relationship and the last thing [Y/N] needs is a man like our father. And honestly, I don’t think I’ll ever trust anyone when it comes to my sisters. “ Can I ask you something ? ” said Lee. “ If you’re worried about what I think of you, don’t worry. You’re like family to us, [Y/N] loves you very much. ” Your friend chuckled lightly.

He looked at your sleeping face, put a hand on your arm and drew small cirlces with his thumb on your skin, hoping that somehow you’d be able to know he’s here. “ I know her. Very well, actually. But yet there are things that I ignore. When she told me about her life, she kept things hidden from me and I’m pretty sure she didn’t tell Richard either. What is it ? Why have I never heard about your mother or your father ? ”

Joshua was surprised “ She never told you ? ”  Lee shook his head no. Your brother sighed “ It makes sense, we don’t even talk about it ourselves.” and taking a deep breath, he said “ Our mother died eighteen years ago in a car accident. And, long story short, our father couldn’t handle her death, the grief. I was away because of my studies so my sisters were alone with him. He abandoned them. He left as fast as he could and never looked back. If you want details, ask her. She was there and the one to suffer the most. All I know is that she took care of Margot and the house until I came back. ”

Lee was speechless as his respect and admiration for his best friend grew higher.                                                        

 

◆

_You knew something was wrong because either way, why would you see your whole life in the blink of an eye ? Your childhood, your mother’s death, your father’s departure, your years at the university, your sister and your brother. You saw it all and you relived it all. Everything was going so fast, yet so slow.  
_

__  
You looked around you and smiled. You knew exactly what was this memory. You saw yourself, four years earlier,walking around the set, looking for Peter Jackson.  
  
“ Ah [Y/N] you’re here. I was looking for you ! ” said the producer. You turned around and smiled to the man. You extended your hand “ Nice to meet you ” you said.   
  
“ Please call me Peter. How are you ? How was your flight ? Are you hungry ? ” he asked. You were happily surprised to meet such a nice man. “ Good thank you, and no, I already ate. I’m ready to get to work. ”   
  
~~~~

 

~~▼▲▼▲~~   
  


_Another scene showed. This time you were training with the stunt choreographer. “ Grab the bow and show me what you can do ” he said. You did as you were told and aimed at the target in front of you. You touched it but not in the middle. “ Not bad ” you smirked “ I’m a quick learner ”_  
  
“ I knew I recognized that voice ” you heard a familiar accent coming from the entrance of the room. You turned around and smiled. “ That voice ? How about we talk about your accent mate ? ”   
  
Luke Evans chuckled and gave you a tight hug. “ What are you doing here ? Got a role ? ” you asked. “ No, not on the first movie I came out of curiosity and a little bird told me you had been hired. ”  
  
 ~~ ~~~~~~

~~~~▼▲▼▲~~ ~~

 

  
_“ Where are we going Luke ? ” you asked your friend. “ Restaurant. Come on, I want you to meet the boys ” he answered tugging at your arm. “ But I’m not part of the important roles, I am no main character. ” “ So ? You’re not at work here, darling, this is real life and you can meet anyone you want. ”_  
  
He was right and you knew trying convince him to stay at the hotel was useless. “ Plus, with that dress it would have been a waste to let you read on your own in this tiny hotel room ” you rolled your eyes “ Keep talking and I’ll be doubting your love for men ” you teased. “ You wish ” you rolled your eyes once again.   
  
“ No but seriously, those who are single are gonna be jealous to see you with me ” He opened the restaurant’s door for you and the evening started like that. Luke led you to a table where men were already talking and laughing. “ Guys, I’d like you to meet [Y/N] ”  
  
“ The famous [Y/N] we keep hearing about ” said one the men. “ I guess it was worth the torture after all. Are all your friends that gorgeous Luke ? ” Your friend shrugged “ Eh, perks of being gay. You should try some time Aidan. ” You chuckled lightly.   
  
“ Sorry, I’m late I had a hard time finding my shoes ” said one of the actors, coming to the huge table. When he looked at you, he stopped moving. You offered him a warm smile. “ [Y/N], Luke’s chaperone. ” He extended his hand to you returning the smile “ Yes, he probably need that. Richard, nice to meet you.”   
  
You smiled as you watched the scene from afar. Richard. A name that remained into your head long after that evening. 

 

◆

  
Richard was a man of his word and if Joshua or Lee doubted that, it was no longer the case when they saw him entering the room first thing in the morning like he promised. He greeted your brother and Lee with a nod. “ How is she ? Has anything changed ? ”   
  
“ She’s as fine as can be ” answered Joshua. “ Did you get any sleep ? ” asked the american. “ Not really, but I showered and changed. I fed Loki and packed a bag with clothes for [Y/N] since we don’t know when she’ll wake up. ”  
  
He sighed and added “ Joshua, you can go to her house to rest if you want. And Lee, your girlfriend’s probably waiting for you. Don’t waste your time away from her. I’ll call you if anything happens. In the meantime, go. I’ll stay. I have nowhere else to go anyway. ” He threw your house’s keys to your brother and watched the men leave.   
  
Once alone with you, he sat beside you and put his hands on your arm. He didn’t say anything at first, he just kept staring at you. “ Come back to me please. I need you. I selfishly need you and I don’t care what others say. How am I supposed to wake up in the morning ? How am I supposed to fall asleep at night ? How am I supposed to live, smile, laugh, love if you’re not by my side to share it with me ? ” 

He hadn’t slept in days and he was exhausted but he didn’t want to leave you. Instead he gently settled beside you on the bed, careful not to hurt you. He put an arm around your waist and his head in the crook of your neck. “ I love you. So much. Come back so that I can make you my wife. ” he whispered.

“ I’m gonna need a better reason than that to convince me ” you whispered a little groggy, moving your hands into his hair. He jumped, surprised. His nerves took over and he started to laugh. His hands framed your face and he kissed your cheeks “ Don’t you ” he kissed your temples “ Ever ” he kissed your nose “ Do that ” he stopped there. Looking into your eyes, he brought his lips close to yours “ Ever again ”

“ You said ever twice “ you chuckled half . “ I love you so much “ he said before crashing his lips onto yours. He only broke the kiss because of the need for oxygen. Your thumb caressed his cheek as you looked into his eyes and gave him a small smile. 

You frowned a little when you saw how tired he looked. “ You need to sleep ” you said, your voice unable to be louder than a whisper. Before he could answer, you brought his head to rest under your chin and told him to sleep. You played with his hair the way he liked it until he fell asleep. 


	15. Meri Aashiqui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader learns about what happened to her and react. Their life as a normal couple, out of work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I don't know how but I managed to write this chapter and post it before the end of my exams !   
> We're pretty far from the beginning now ! Wouah, already five months of writing Reader and Richard's life, that's awesome. Thank you guys ;) Thank you @Ashley_Winchester_77 for requesting this :)  
> Also a big thanks to @ JUMPINGMANATEE to help me through this story, always helping me finding the right things to write, I wouldn't be able to do it without you :)  
> And also thanks to all of you reading this story and the other things I wrote, it means a lot to me ♥
> 
> Now, back to the story ;)

Richard was beside you, a hand on your shoulder and yours above his as you listened to what the doctor was telling you. " With your ACL MCL surgery, you'll need time to recover. We still need to check that everything is in order and you'll be free to go home. Until then, you should rest. Again, I am truly sorry for your loss. " he gave you a sorry look and left. You watched him as he closed the door. You didn't say anything nor did you move a muscle. Richard was concerned. Screaming and crying would have been two normal reactions but remaining silent and still ? He didn't know how to handle that. " [Y/N]. . . " he whispered. " My leg hurts and I'm tired. Will you lie down with me ? " you asked without looking at him. " Of course "

♦

You woke up for no reason. Again. It was like your body or subconscious wouldn't let you rest. Richard was sleeping like a lot beside you, his arm lazily drapped over your middle. You sighed and, with difficulty, got up. You grabbed your crutches and made your way out of the bedroom as silently as possible.

In the kitchen, you poured yourself a glass of water and went into the living room. The room was leading to the backyard with two sliding doors made of glass. Silently, in the middle of the night, you watched the pouring rain. Letting the crutches to rest against the couch, you stood as best as you could even though your leg was painful. You didn't care, you welcomed the pain as it came. Bittersweet reminder of what happened.

♦

His eyes opened the minute your weight was off the bed. He listened to you leaving the room. It was the fifth time this week that you had done this. He knew that eventually you'd be back in bed but he didn't how much longer you were gonna take this time because it was never the same. Not once did you say anything about your miscarriage nor did you cry but he deep down, he knew it was taking a toll on you. He was worried. Yes, you were with him but you also weren't. Your body was here but not your mind and you were pushing him away a little bit more everyday.

He didn't care though, he knew you'd come back to him eventually and he'd do anything for you to forget and heal. He put his hand on his face and exhaled loudly. He wanted to know what was happening with your night trips so he got up. He found you in the dark, in the living room. He rubbed his eyes waiting for them to adapt to the absence of light. When they did, he saw you standing still, silently looking outside. He saw the crutches against the sofa. " [Y/N] what are you doing ? You shouldn't use your leg, you're gonna hurt yourself ! " he reprimanded with a sleepy voice.

He was not expecting what you whispered. " Was it a boy ? " your voice was so low that he was not sure you were talking to him. " What ? " he asked not certain. You kept your eyes on the horizon. " Our baby. Was it a boy ? " His chest felt heavy as he answered. " Yes. We had a baby boy. " Honesty was all he could give you. Lying would have been useless. He watched you carefully not sure how you'd react. A faint smile appeared on your lips. " A baby boy " you mumbled nodding your head. Richard got closer until he was just beside you " [Y/N], look at me " and you did as he asked. " Wanna hear an ironic story ? Well, more like a confession really but still. " you said.

Hope made its way in the british man's mind, if you wanted to talk, he'd listen, it was already an improvement so he was not going to be the one to stop you. " Tell me " he said with sweetness guiding you to the couch to ease your leg. " I didn't want this baby. I never expressed the wish nor the need to have kids. Never. But it happened and when I discovered that I was pregnant, I cried. I cried because I didn't want this baby, I was not ready for this but you came back and it gave me hope. And finally, I was loving the idea of having a family with you. I found myself loving and wanting this baby because I was going through this with you. I was secretly hoping that it was a boy because the idea of having a mini you running around was just perfection. And I was right, it was a baby boy. We had a baby boy and I ruined it all for a stupid ice-cream, I . . . "

That's when everything came out. Everything you had burried came back to the surface like a hand slapping your face hard and you bursted into tears. Richard brought you into his arms and let you release yourself from the pain and the grief. He kissed your hair. " This is not your fault, it was an accident. There's nothing you can do about it. We could find all the reasons in the world to blame ourselves but that wouldn't change a thing. What happened is tragic, my love, but we'll get through this okay ? " He grabbed your face between his hands and locked his eyes with yours. " We'll get through this, step by step, together. Okay ? We'll be fine again and in time, if we're lucky, we'll have many of mini us running around. But first, step by step with this loss. " You threw your arms around his neck and cried harder.

He held you tight against him. " I love you so much " you whispered. " What have I done to deserve you ? " " A beautiful dress, a beautiful smile, that's all it took for me to fall for you. Although, your jokes were bad and almost made me run away " he answered. You chuckled lightly and hit him playfully on the chest. He looked into your eyes with so much love that he didn't need to say anything. Instead, his thumbs erased the tears under your eyes, his lips kissed every inch of your face softly and he lied down with you on top of him, his arms secured around your body bringing you comfort, peace and love.

♦

♦

When Richard woke up, the sun was up and you were still deeply asleep. He moved carefully not to wake you and got up. He lifted your body easily, after all these years it became a habit, and brought you back to bed. He sat beside you for a few minutes, stroking your hair. You looked so peaceful that he wished you could always be like that. He kissed the top of your head before moving to go get some tea but your hand stopped him. " Richard " you whispered.

Worried that something was wrong, he sat on the bed once again but when he saw you were still asleep, he smiled fondly. You said his name once again, but this time it came out as a moan. He arched an eyebrow, curious. Were you having a sexual dream about him ? You mumbled things he couldn't understand but still, he found the whole situation quite funny. Those moments were so rare and precious that he chuckled. You started moaning louder but it sounded more like you were scared. You woke up with a squeak.

Richard could not control it and burst into laughter. With a sleepy voice, you looked at him with a frown " Don't laugh at me, it was scary " and with that you threw your pillow into his face. He laughed even harder. You didn't say anything. You were resting on your belly, your arms crossed under your head and your eyes focused on the man sharing your life. When he calmed himself, he looked at you already looking at him. " What ? " he asked. " I love your smile. It suits you real good " He lowered himself until he was in front of you " And I love yours. What does it say about us ? " With one hand, you brought his face closer to kiss him. " It means that we're in love, _estupido romantico_ " you whispered.

He kissed you back and hummed in agreement. " I'm starving " you said when he helped you getting on your feet and gave you the crutches. " Yeah, about that. We really need to buy food " " Okay, let me take a quick shower and I'll go with you. We can have a breakfast at Jon & Vinny's on the way. If you've never been there, I need to introduce you to their breakfasts. " you said. " We haven't done that for a while " he realised. " What ? " " Going out, grocery shopping " he answered. " Because usually one of us is working " you said matter of factly.

" True. Now go shower or else we'll never go " You rolled your eyes " Shut up. Wanna come and save the water ? " He smirked at you and raised an eyebrow " Not a good idea, love, now go " he said smacking your ass. Right before closing the door of the bathroom, you looked at him mischeviously " Guess I'll have to do it myself then " His jaw fell to the ground " Don't you dare " he threatened through the now closed door. In a playful mood, you turned on the water and teased him, putting your hand in your underwear and releasing a moan.

"Oh Mahal " you heard him say in a husky voice " [Y/N] I swear that I'll make you pay for this " you giggled " Blame it on yourself, you refused me. " You heard him groan " Fine, woman, you win, let me in " " Too late " You heard him complaining to Loki which made you laugh even more. Once showered, you put on a grey sport short, one of Richard's shirt along with one of his leather jacket and a pair of Nike air. You found Richard in the living room. " Shall we be on our way ? " you asked. " Yes, and when we come back, I swear to you that I'll get my revenge " he answered. " I look forward to it, come on now I'm starving " you winked. " Tease "

♦

" Did you make a list about what's missing ? " you asked Richard. " I don't even know what we're gonna eat tonight. " You felt his breath on your neck as he whispered in your ear " But I know what I'll have : my head between your thighs " " Who's the tease now ? " you chuckled. He returned to being the Richard everyone knows in public and says " But you love it. Anyway, let's buy pizza. And let's not forget chocolate ice-cream. "

" Richard " " What ? " " I'm not eating junk food " " But... " " No, tonight we're gonna have a proper dinner and we're gonna cook " He threw you a face and you giggled. He gave you the cold shoulder and put some vegetables in the cart " Really ? You're gonna resent me for taking care of our health ? Jeez, you're such a kid sometimes " " Yes, but a kid that'll make you moan loudly " " Richard ! What's going on with you today ? You're never like that "

Even though people were not paying attention to the both of you, you felt uncomfortable. You had grown accustomed to him being discret in public and being a pure display of affection behind closed doors so it was a bit weird. He just shrugged it off and kept going like it didn't happen. The Richard you knew came back instantly. You also knew that he'd tell you once back at home so you didn't worry too much. " Can you get those white chocolate biscuit, sweetheart please ? " you asked him.

" Sure but only if I get my pizza " he smiled proud of his trick. You rolled your eyes " Fine, you have a deal, now get those damn biscuits " On the parking lot, two girls came to ask Richard for a picture. He gave them his cutest smile and you took the picture for them. You handed the camera back. " What happened to your leg ? " asked one of them. You felt Richard holding his breath beside you. " A little car accident " you answered friendly " Torn muscles, it hurts but I got a story to talk about so that's pretty cool "

♦

" Can you give me the chicken please ? " you asked Richard, holding your hand out for him. " Sure, here you go " he said. " Do you want me to finish the samosas ? You should rest your leg, you've been up all day " You gave him a little smile, he knew you so well. " I'm okay, don't worry " you answered putting your attention back on the food. He took the spatula from you and kissed your temple. " I'll always worry for you. You're hurting and tired, go lie down for a bit, I'll let you know when it's ready. " " Okay, I let you win this time " you said.

And before he could answer you added " But, you keep the music on, it doesn't bother me and I take Loki with me. Seriously, get your own dog and stop stealing mine. He spends more time with you than with me now " Richard chuckled and gave you a movement of the head towards the living room as he mouthed "go". You called your dog who gladly obeyed and settled on the couch cuddling him. You didn't put your arms around him or anything because you knew as a dog he didn't like it, so you just laid beside him as he rested his head on your chest.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meri Aashiqui means My love in hindi.
> 
>  
> 
> Little question for you : would you like to read a prequel of this story ?


	16. I just want to make love to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard make love to Reader before leaving for work. Reader is left alone, unable to do much with her injury, she get bored but someone comes to the rescue. But it probably wont please Richard.

Richard woke up to the sound of his phone receiving an email. He grunted and threw his arm on the nightstand to grab it. It was from Lily,she sent him his schedule for the next month. He didn’t want to sleep anymore so he got up and went into the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water and fed Loki. Going through the email, he made his way back to the bedroom. He smiled when he saw the scene in front of him.

Asleep, your naked body was hugging the sheets. All he could see was your right side as it was the only side uncovered. Your hair all over your pillow and a peaceful look on your face. It was his favorite sight of you.He climbed behind you on the bed and kissed your shoulder. He saw that your body reacted to his touch when goosebumps appeared on your arm. An idea came into his mind and he smirked. He let his hand slip on your skin and you turned to lay on your back. You were making this way too easy for him. He went down to kiss your injured leg and leave a trail of kisses from your knee to your inner thigh.

He looked up at you and saw that you were still asleep. Well, he loved to play so he was willing to get you to wake up by any mean he’d find.  
Gently, with his hands, he spread your legs a little wider, careful with your injury and then held your hips in place. He was hungry for your body, your touch, your skin on his. Hungry for your love. Without wasting any time, he started flicking his tongue over your clit. He made an animalistic sound resonating in his throat when your taste invaded his mouth. Your body stirred but you remained asleep.

He changed his tactic. He moved up, leaving light kisses on your skin. Loving your every scars and little imperfections with his lips, watching your body react to his mouth brushing the ticklish skin of your belly then your breast. He kept going up and explored your neck. That’s when you moved a bit more, starting to wake up. He smiled as his nose brushed against your jaw and he brought his lips over your mouth, just brushing them. Batting your eyelashes, your eyes opened slowly when you felt his hands exploring your body. His smile grew wider as his saw your sleepy expression and the ghost of sleep in your eyes.

“ Goodmorning, my love ” he whispered in your ear before nuzzling his face in the crook of your neck. “ Well, goodmorning to you too, sweetheart ” you answered. A moan escaped your throat when you felt his hand caressing your skin and going down on your sex. One of your hand made its way in his hair and the other grabbed his shoulder.

“ How long have you been up ? ” You asked. “ Three hours maybe ” he whispered, his face still in the crook of your neck. “ Why didn’t you wake me ? ”  He hushed you by kissing you. Softly at first and when you responded, you felt his hand move, teasing you. When you moaned, his tongue took advantage of it and quickly, you fought for dominance.

When he broke the kiss for air, his deep blue eyes looked into your [E/C] ones. With another movement of his hand, he felt your wetness. “ Will you let me make love to you, darling ? ” He asked lovingly. “ Yes ” was all you could answer. He kissed you once again and with his lips made his way down your body until his tongue found your clit for the second time this morning. “ Oh my… ” You said as a wave of pleasure rushed through you. His hands were pinning you to the mattress so you couldn’t move much. You gasped when his tongue entered you.

In this moment, you were also truly glad that he kept the beard because, dear lord, this new sensation between your thighs was a pure bliss. You knew the burning marks would be an issue later but at the moment it only made you more horny. Your hands found their way in his hair. You bucked your hips to get more friction on your sensitive skin. He definitely knew how to touch you, under his hands and mouth, you were just a moaning mess.  

“ _Richard_ … ” you whispered barely able to breath, this very well known knot in your lower area getting harder to hold. “ I know, love, come for me ” he said looking at you with lust in his eyes. He loved the way you said his name everytime he was giving you pleasure. It was the most delicious sound he ever heard. With his words, you let your orgasm hit you. Hard. His hands kept you in place as he tasted your juices, some drops landing on his beard.  

He then attacked your mouth with his and you could taste yourself on his tongue. Another moan escaped your lips. “ I love it when you say my name, love ” he whispered against you. “ And I love what you can do with that pretty mouth of yours. And you must keep the beard, this thing is amazing. ” You answered still out of breath. He nibbled at your ear. “ I’m just starting, love. I want to make love to you. I want to show you, make you feel everything that I can’t say. I’m gonna make love to you, and I’ll make love to you until the day I die. Will you have me ? “

” I think I liked your first proposal better “ you giggled. He hid his face in your neck and chuckled ” Shut up “ You grabbed his face and forced him to look at you. He sighed ” Gosh, you’re so beautiful my love “  ” Of course I will have you, Richard. In this life, in the next and all the others. I will have you and I will love you until the day I die and even after that. Make love to me, sweetheart. Show me. Make me feel. “ You said kissing him softly.

You felt his arm around you bringing you closer to his body as he breathed you in. His hand caressed your cheek, your neck, played with your breasts and made its way between your legs. ” Look at me “ he ordered gently. ” Let me see your pretty face expressing the pleasure I give you “  You did as he asked, your eyes locked and a little sound escaped your mouth when you felt his hand playing with your folds. 

He kissed you softly but quickly he became hungry. Your hand grabbed his ass and squeezed it. You hummed in approval, ” Like what you touch ? “ asked Richard letting go of your lips to breathe. You rolled your hips towards his body ” You have no idea, sweetheart “ Your hand traveled to his front and found its way around his member. He moaned. You looked at him in the eyes, with a cocky smile. ” You’re making this too easy for me, darling, not wearing any underwear. I think I … ah ! “

You didn’t finish your sentence because you were not expecting the two fingers that entered you. His nose brushed yours, and he mockingly said ” You were saying something love ? “  ” Yes. I will have… _Richard_  ” you gasped as you felt him thrusting in and out of you. The feelings in your body were too intense and you shut your eyes to try to keep yourself under control. “ Look at me. ” he said. It was not rude nor commanding but it was not gentle either. Your eyes reopened and he smiled at you. He knew you were close. “ Let go, love, don’t try to control it. Cum for me ” he whispered in a low voice. “ _Richard !_  ” was all you could say as you felt the wave of your second orgasm hit you. “ I love you so much, [Y/N] ” he said as your body calmed down.

You were a bit tired but you didn’t want to be the only one to get pleasure. You wrapped your free leg around his waist and drew his body above yours. You captured his lips with yours and bucked your hips up to meet his erection. You moaned when his member rubbed against your already wet pussy. “ Richard, please. I need you ” you said. He nodded. It was all he needed. Painfully slow, he entered you. You felt complete with him filling you and the feeling of you around his cock was great. He didn’t move for a few seconds, letting you adjust to his size. His head was in the crook of your neck once again, “ You’re so tight, love, it feels so good ” he whispered. He sucked on your skin certain to leave a hickey.

Your hands gripped his shoulders and your hips bucked forward to take him all. He started to move slowly, thrusting in and out of you carefully. His lips and hands covered every inch of your body, not leaving a single bit unloved. That’s how it hit you. You realised that you almost died and the he almost lost you. If he had lost you he could have never been able to make love to you, to hold you, to love you. He had been so scared to lose you. And in this very intimate moment, he was reassuring himself that you were really here with him.

As your eyes locked with his, a tear rolled down your cheek and a little smile fell on your lips. He stopped moving, worried. “ [Y/N] what’s wrong ? Am I hurting you ? ”  you took his face between your hands and said “ No, amrâlimê. I’m fine. I’m perfectly fine. I know, now, what you wanted me to understand. I am not going anywhere anytime soon Richard, I promise. God, I love you so much ”

Your arms went around his neck and you brought him closer to your body to hug him tight. He held you like his life depended on it and kissed you like you were the oxygen his lungs craved. He took your arms off his neck and brought them above your head. He intertwined your fingers together and started moving his hips again. He picked a quicker pace and found your g-spot very quickly. “ _Richard_ ” you said as he moaned your name. And for a few more minutes and another round, his name was the only thing that left your lips.

♦

When he came out of the bathroom, dressed and ready to leave for the airport, Richard saw that you were still sleeping. He couldn’t blame you though, he was the one to wear you out and it was early. You were lying on your belly, your head turned towards his side of the bed, an arm resting on the emptiness where he’d been sleeping a few moments earlier and the other under your pillow with your hair everywhere. The sheets were just covering your lower body and the rest of your naked self were for his eyes to see.

He smiled fondly at the scene and walked silently to the bed. He still had a bit of time to kill before leaving you for god knows how long. He sat at the edge of the bed and watched you. He felt so lucky to have you in his life. With his hand, he caressed your cheek before bending to kiss you on the forehead. You moved a little and whispered “ What time is it ? ” He chuckled. “ Way too early for you, love. Go back to sleep. ”

You hummed and closed your eyes again. You hated to see him leave just as much as he hated leaving you. He was about to close the door of the bedroom after him when you spoke. “ If you shave while you’re away, you’re not allowed to come back unless you’ve grown another beard. ” He snorted, amused. You wouldn’t refuse him to come back. Or would you ? “ Go back to sleep, love. ” He said.   
  


♦

When you woke up, hours later, he was gone but a bouquet of roses welcomed you in the kitchen along with a note. You smelled them and smiled. “ See that Loki ? That’s one of the many reasons Richard is perfect ” you said kissing the dog between the ears.  While taking your breakfast, you read the note. It was filled with his messy handwriting but you loved it anyway.

 _Good morning beautiful,_  
Unfortunately, I have to go but I’ll be back asap. I love to watch you sleep, especially when you’re naked. ( you rolled your eyes ) Hope you slept well.   
Take care of yourself while I’m away,   
I love you.

_“Grow old along with me! The best is yet to be.”  - Robert Browning_

You took a picture of yourself smelling the bouquet, and posted it on your social medias with the quote in the caption followed by a thank you and a heart. Knowing that Richard would probably still be in the plane, you sent him a text that he’d see once he’d be in New York.  Your text was an answer to his quote, it was your special thing, to talk with quotes.  

 **To Amrâlimê** : _“If you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus one day, so I never have to live without you.”  - A.A Milne.  The flowers are absolutely gorgeous, thank you. Miss you already, come back when you can. Love you._

You then took a shower. Apparently, your uterus had decided that this day was a good day to be on your period. You sighed heavily, it was a silent and painful reminder of your last seven months. You shook your head and refused to let the pain take over. When your driver arrived, you left for your doctor’s appointment.

♦ 

“ Well, it looks like you’re doing very well. You’re healing quickly, that’s good news ” said your doctor. “ Does it mean I can let go of the crutches ? ” You asked with hope. “ Well, it means you can start training to give back its strength to your leg. And if it keeps progressing like that, you’ll probably be able to let go of the crutches in two weeks and to run in a month ”  You smiled brightly and said “ Then there’s no time to waste ”

He gave you the number of a trainer for your rehab and let you go. “ I will see you in a month, until then, take care [Y/N] ” you shook his hand and left.

♦

“ How did it go with the doctor ? ” Asked Richard. He called you as soon as he arrived in his apartment. “ It went well, he told me that if it kept healing that fast I’d be able to run by next month. I just have to call the trainer he advised but that shouldn’t be a problem. ”

“ That’s great, love, really great. What are you doing ? ” “ Playing with Loki and you ? ” “ Watching TV, but I have to get ready for a dinner tonight for a role. And I don’t know when I’ll be back. I’ll call you later. Have a good evening and be careful with your leg, go easy, don’t push yourself. I love you. ”

♦

You sighed heavily, bored to death. Five days that Richard was gone, two without hearing from him and one since you started your rehab. Your brother was working, your sister took a vacation with her fiancé in Hawaii and everybody else was busy with filming movies or promoting in different countries. You kept in touch with everyone through texts but it was not the same as seeing people in the flesh.

Your phone rang. “ Yep ? ” you said. “ Goodmorning to you too [Y/N] ” answered the voice. “ Are you busy ? ”  You laughed “ Try dying from boredom and loneliness ” He chuckled “ Well, that’s perfect. What do you say about spending a few days with me ? I could use the company. Bring Loki with you, I’m pretty sure Kal-El wont mind. ”  " You’re my savior Cavill. Now I’m starting to understand the Superman side of you. “ ” I’ll pick you up at 7pm. Pack your stuff, you’re gonna spend the next two weeks with me. “  ” Sounds like a plan. See ya Jersey Boy “  You almost jumped from your couch to get ready. If it was anything like when you were on set, you’d have fun.


	17. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m just a lazy ass, you have a right to insult me for that. I thought exploring the friendship of these two could be interesting.

Sitting in one of Henry's deskroom's chair beside him you were looking at the computer's screen. You had planned to go to the beach later so you were only wearing your swimsuit and one of Richard's shirt that you stole from him. Your hair was in a messy bun and your make-up was inexistant. You were doing a Facebook live video with Henry and you read some comments while he was in the kitchen, he was making sandwiches. " Henry, how would you describe [Y/N] ? " you read as he came back in the room and gave you your plate.

" Thanks. So, what do you say bub ? " He took a bite of his food and answered " Annoying little shit " you chuckled and admitted " Yep, that's right " " Are you two dating ? Haha, I know someone who's not gonna be okay with that " Henry joked. Your phone rang but you were too lazy to grab it, you looked at your friend and nodded. He answered. " Great timing, just when we're talking about you ! . . . She's right beside, yeah but she was just too much of a lazy ass to answer you. . . " " You know what my lazy ass tells you ? " you said putting your food in your mouth. Henry blew you a kiss. " Well I'd love to be a tease and tell you she's naked right now but we're live on Facebook so that'd be weird. . . Yes, technically I could give her the phone but where would be the fun in that ? . . . Do you want to talk to her, or do you want to see her ? Okay fine, I'll put the camera on " You rolled your eyes. Henry put your phone on the table. " So now technically, we're doing a double live, kinda cool "

You grabbed your phone " You're not doing anything Henry but answering your fans. Get to work Superman " You left the room and went into the living room. You looked at Richard's face on your phone and smiled. " Hey handsome. How are you ? " " Better now. How did you move with your crutches and the phone in your hands ? Is that my shirt ? " " Yes it is, you left it behind. And I also have another one but I keep it to sleep. And to move, I walked. Slowly, hardly and painfully but I did it. " you answered. You lied on your belly on the couch and saw that he was giving you a stern look. " [Y/N] give yourself time to heal. You're only gonna hurt yourself " You sighed " I know but I'm sick of it, I want to go back to work. I didn't even get a chance to audition for Captain Marvel because of this and they're, oh, they're so gonna choose Brie Larson " " Take care of yourself after that you'll have plenty of other roles, darling and you'll be the best at it and one day you'll get an oscar " reassured Richard.

" I don't care about being rewarded, I just wanna do my job and you know that. Anyway, when are you coming back ? I miss you. . . " " I don't know yet, soon I hope. Miss you too, love. So, tell me, what are your plans for today ? I can't believe Henry stole you away from me so easily. " You chuckled " Well, technically I came here willingly and I hope that his plans are the beach because it's hot over here " While talking, the shirt moved a little and revealed your generous cleavage which didn't escape Richard's sight " It's getting hot over there too, love. " Henry called your name. " Wait a second, I'll be right back, it seems that Superman needs my help " you said. He watched you walk away. " Wait a second [Y/N], are you walking around his house with only my shirt and your swimsuit on ? [Y/N] ? Put some clothes on, you're for my eyes to see, not his "

You came back laughing, " You're unbelievable darling, so jealous, too bad for you, you're not here, you would have loved to see me walking through the kitchen naked . . . " " What ? Don't joke on me, love, you know I don't like it " . You looked at your fiance with a smile " I have to go, we're heading to the beach, talk to you later. I love you " You blew him a kiss and waved your hand, " Don't you dare hang up on me love, not after telling me that you were running through another man's house naked. [Y/N] ! " Yes, you hung up on him.

♦

Laying on the couch, you were watching **The Hobbit : Desolation of Smaug**. Henry was out and had told you to make yourself at home because he was probably gonna come back late or in the morning. Kal-El was at the feet of the couch, sleeping and Loki was sitting straight, looking at the screen. Smiling you took a picture of the scene when Thorin's face showed up and sent it to Richard.

♦

Richard felt his phone vibrating in the pocket of his jacket and decided to ignore it because he was in the middle of an event, and someone was giving a speech on stage that he was trying to focus on, even though it was not that interesting but he would never admit it for he was too polite for that. However, he found himself unable to ignore it because maybe it was urgent, maybe it was something important, maybe it was you. Looking around, he saw that many people were on their phone as well so he thought that he could check quickly. A smile appeared on his face when he saw the picture, _Loki says he misses daddy_. Playfully, he answered asking you if Loki was the only one missing him.

He took a sip from his drink when he received another text. He almost choked on the beverage as he watched what you sent him. You were wearing the jacket he wore during San Diego Comic Con for the third season of Hannibal and he liked that. A lot. You wearing that while being with Henry, it was as if he was marking his territory. But what made him choke was the fact that the jacket was open, revealing the absence of bra and hiding your tits, you were being a tease. Then your neck and your mouth, biting your lower lip. _Loki is not the only one missing daddy :(_

" Are you okay Richard ? " asked the man in front of him. " Hmm ? Yeah I'm fine " he answered. He was flustered by your messages, he was not used to that, and never thought you'd do something like that but, again, you never seemed to stop surprising him.

**To [Y/N]** : _You know I'm at an event right ? Where is Henry ?_

**From [Y/N]** : _So ? He's out, I'm alone. To [Y/N] : Do you have any idea of what you're doing to me ? It makes me a little uncomfortable, I'm surrounded by a lot of people._

**From [Y/N]** : _And ? I'm alone, I miss you, and I'm horny. . . Richard looked around him to be sure that no one was aware of what was happening between the two of you._

**To [Y/N]** : _Don't say this kind of things, you know what it does to me. . ._

**From [Y/N]** : _That's the point love_

**To [Y/N]** : _I have to go, talk to you later, I love you_

He had to stop you right there because either way he was gonna lose controle of himself. Now, he felt frustrated that you were in California and he was stuck in New York.

♦

Henry came back earlier than he had announced. He didn't say anything, just took off his shoes, scratched his dog on the head and let himself fall on the couch. He put his head on your lap and released a heavy sigh. You mentally thanked yourself for closing Richard's jacket. Your hand went into his hair to play with it and the motion relaxed him. " What happened ? " you asked. " I broke up with my girlfriend "

You knew it was his choice and that it was not what he wanted because he truly was infatuated with the girl, but still he did it and he had his reasons. You didn't judge but listened to what he needed to tell and comforted him and in this moment, he was glad to have you as a friend.


	18. Coming Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, this chapter took forever and I wasn’t very trying. It’s not that I didn’t want to write or didn’t have ideas, I have plenty ideas for later chapters trust me. I just didn’t feel like writing, it was one of those period you know ? And I was a bit stuck as how to write what I wanted. Anyway, the new chapter’s here and I hope you’ll like it. And I apologize for the delay.

“ What are you doing, love ? ” asked Richard’s voice through the phone. You hadn’t said anything for a few minutes and he was wondering if you were still with him. “ Hiding myself under blankets. I need to hide from the light, the civilisation and the noise ” you whined. “ Everything is so freaking amplified, why is everything so loud ? ” You heard him chuckle “ Because you have a headache sweetheart. You should get some rest, no ? ” " Just talk to me, I can only bear your voice, it soothes me. Please ? “

A fond smile found its way on his lips, you were so adorable and he loved you so much. ” What do you want me to say ? “ he said curious. ” That you love me and you miss me and you’re coming back soon “ That earned you another chuckle. ” Okay, here ya go, I love you. Very, very much and I miss you just the same but unfortunately I don’t know when I’ll be back. By the way, it was really not nice of you to tease me like that the other night “ You groaned ” Well, you know what it does to me when I hear you talking in Khuzdul, so Thorin insulting Thranduil got me horny “

He was amused ” Oh that I know, love “ ” Besides, you’ve been away for too long, I swear I’m virgin again “ You were tired, and your head was hurting, it was not a good mix and you were saying stupid stuff. Richard on the other hand was very entertained and couldn’t help but laugh. ” Well I am sorry to tell you that, love, but I don’t think that’s possible “ ” Hmm hmm " you answered. He kept talking but you didn’t hear for you were falling asleep to the sound of his voice. It worked everytime.

♦

“ Okay, another one, bottoms up. Ready ? 3… 2… 1 ! ” said Henry. You both licked the salt on your hand before drinking the tequila and biting in a piece of lemon. “ [Y/N] wins again Henry. You’re not fast enough ! ” laughed Ben Affleck. “ I guess Batman finds his way against Superman once again ” you mocked the british man. “ You can hold your alcohol, I’ll give you that ” he admitted. You lifted your head up with false pride, “ Of course I can, who do you think I am ? ”

Henry threw you over his shoulder and ran out to end up jumping into his pool. “ You’re a pain in the ass ” he answered when you both came back to the surface. “ And you are so gonna pay for this Cavill. Just you wait for my leg to be healed. "

♦

Your fun time with Henry was over and you were back into your house. Closing the door after your rehab coach, you smiled brightly. You were making huge progress, being able to walk normally and a bit faster but no running, even bend the knee a little. It was making meditation and yoga on your own a lot easier but for the physical training you had to have your coach with you. You grabbed your phone to call Richard and tell him about the good news but he was faster and he texted you.

**Amrâlimê :** _After all these weeks in a bed way too big for yourself, you won’t be sleeping on your own tonight. We’re finally done, I’ll be back asap, probably around 10. Miss you, can’t wait to be able to touch you, love you._

A joyful squeal escaped your lips as you replied that it was amazing, you couldn’t wait to be with him again and you had good news about your knee. Around 10 ? Well, it gave you time to prepare a little something. After all, he was spoiling you with adoration and love, always treating you like a queen. For once, you wanted to be the one doing something for him. It wasn’t much but still, he was a very simple man, and he’d probably love it and find it way greater than it really was. Taping your lower lip with your index as you always did when thinking, you smiled so widely that the sun would’ve been jealous. ” Come on Loki, we’ve got work to do before daddy gets back home “

♦

Looking through the whole house, you found an old blanket. Going around your bedroom and the bathroom, you picked the candles you wanted and you installed everything on the roof. Then, you ordered a lot of red roses you’d spread around the bedroom, the bathroom and the roof. With that done, you made your way into the kitchen and started to work your magic. Richard’s favorite food was pizza and chocolate ice cream so, that’s what you were doing. Homemade pizza and homemade chocolate ice-cream.

As everything is either in the oven or the refrigerator, you went into your bedroom. At the same time, your phone buzzed anouncing a text from Richard telling you he’d be there in an hour. Perfect, he’d be right on time. Searching through your clothes, you smiled widely when you found it. [The blue dress](http://ak1.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/cid/208274292/id/spxl_Ll_5hGulCs5E83bcg/size/l.jpg) you wore on your first date with Richard. Technically your anniversary was the day after but still, it was that night that he was coming back to you. You didn’t put on make-up nor shoes for Richard always claimed he loved your natural beauty and how petite you were compared to him. You put your hair in a messy thinking of all those times Richard spent undoing it just to run his fingers through your [H/C] locks.

♦

Richard was right on time. Ever since he knew he was coming back to you he’d felt relieved and excited. So, when he found himself in front of the front door, a huge smile was on his face. What he saw next, he wasn’t expecting. Everything was dark except for one candle bringing some light into the entrance. Looking down, Richard saw Loki looking at him with his tail wagging. He was holding something in his mouth. Curious, the british man put his bags down and bent at the animal’s level to grab whatever it was that he was holding.

_Meet me on the roof. Can’t wait to see you. Love Xx._

Without wasting any time, Richard made his way towards the roof, eager to be with you after all the time he spent away from you. From his home.


	19. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT.SMUT. Oh and did I mention SMUT ?

Sitting near the edge of the roof, looking at the horizon, you didn’t move when you heard the door opening and when Loki came to sit besides you and you scratched his head. Richard didn’t move, didn’t say anything, he was just looking around him surprised.

You gave him a minute before speaking. “ So, did you lose your way twice ? ” The smile on your lips could be heard in your voice. Chuckling, Richard came to you, holding out his hand to help you up on your feet, “ Careful, love, don’t hurt yourself ”. You arched an eyebrow “ Stop worrying, I’m okay ”

“ I’ll… ”  You cut him off “ Richard ? ” “ Sweetheart ? ” “ Shut up and kiss me ” he chuckled, too happy to comply. Your arms found their way around his neck as his went around your waist, pulling you as close to his body as possible. His lips were gentle at first, telling you how much he had missed you, he loved you and he was happy to be back. Then, his kiss became more feverish, more hungry, telling you how much he craved you, desired you.

You broke the kiss, a smile on your face, “ Someone’s been missing me ” “ You have no idea ” “ Oh no, trust me I do. But, let’s not jump to the funny part just yet , first I made dinner. ”

He looked around him once again, “ What is the meaning of all this, love ? ” Grabbing his hands, you lead him to the table you prepared, made him sit on one of the chairs and you turned around to grab a plate with a slice of pizza and give it to him.

Before accepting the food, he put his hands on your waist and pulled you onto his lap. He hugged you tight against him as his head went to rest on your breasts, listening to the soothing sound of your heartbeat. The plate now resting on your thighs, one of your hand went to play with his hair and you felt him relax at the contact of your fingers massaging his scalp.

“ Well, being injured and spending all this time without you made me think and I’ve realised you are way too perfect with me. You’re always taking care of me, and you know how much I suck when it comes to relationships so you never complain and never ask for anything, you’re always so patient with me. But for once, I wanted to be the one to take care of you so tonight  is all about you. ” You explained.

Looking up at you, he melted at the honesty and selflessness of your words. He gave you a huge smile and with one hand, grabbed your chin bringing your lips to his. “ My love, I am the one who’s lucky to have you in my life “ he said. He raised an eyebrow, still smiling and with a quick glance at your hair, asked “ May I ? “  

♦

“ Come here ” you said as you put a blanket on the roof and sat on it. “ Settle between my legs ”   “ Oh we’re at the funny part yet ? ” he asked with a smirk and an arched eyebrow. “ Get your mind out of the gutter, darling, I’m only offering you a massage ” you chuckled. 

 " Reminds me of a few years back “ he commented looking at the night sky. You hummed in approval, remembering the shooting of the first Hobbit movie. ” What a journey it was “ you whispered ” Six years already and it feels just like yesterday. Pretty sure I forgot some things though “ 

 ” _If you wish to forget anything on the spot, make a note that this thing is to be remembered_ “ quoted Richard. ” Are you really giving me Edgar Allan Poe right now ? “ you laughed. You’d been massaging his back for a while but stopped when he turned around to look at you with a playful grin ” What if I do ? “  You rolled your eyes ” Ugh, nerd “ 

“ Oh really ? “ he asked amused, moving forward, he forced you to lie down as his hands went to tickle your sides. You were laughing so hard that tears formed in your eyes and you couldn’t breathe. “ Pl… please… Ri… Richard stop “ your laugh echoed through the night. 

He stopped but didn’t move. He kept his weight from crushing you with his left arm as his free hand moved in your wild hair, caressed your cheek and grabbed your chin. Your eyes never lost contact. He lifted your head a little and bent his so that your lips could meet in a loving kiss. 

“ I missed you “ he whispered. “ So did I “ you smiled softly “ cuddle with me “ you demanded, opening your arms for him to settle comfortably. One of his arms went behind your back, his head resting on your chest and his other arm still playing with your hair. You remained lying under the night sky, enjoying each other’s company for a while. Richard had closed his eyes, listening to the steady beat of your heart. 

♦ 

“ It’s starting to rain, we should get inside, love ” said Richard as you both got up. He started gathering the blanket and glasses before heading into the house. You didn’t follow him. It wasn’t cold and the rain didn’t bother you. You closed your eyes and opened your arms wide, welcoming the drops on your face. 

 Noticing that you didn’t follow him, Richard came back on the roof, “ [Y/N] ? What are you doing, love ? You are going to get sick ” he said. “ I want this oh so cliché, kiss under the rain ” you said. The british man looked at you amused and shook his head chuckling. He made his way to you and kissed you lovingly. “ Can we get back inside now ? ” You hummed. 

 Not forgetting about Loki, you fed him and went into your bedroom. Richard was already there, he had taken his jacket off and was handing you a towel. “ Thank you ” you said as you took it and started to dry your hair. Richard sat at the edge of the bed and watched you. You felt his eyes on you and gave him a questioning look “ Hum, sweetheart, why are you staring ? It’s creepy " 

 He took your hand and brought you in front of him. Lifting your dress a bit, you straddled him ” Am I not allowed to enjoy how beautiful you are ? “ ” No, it’s disturbing, you know I’m not comfortable with that “ ” Well too bad because I love do it “ he said kissing you. 

You had left the music on and with a playful smile on your face, you moved your body to the rythm of the sound, rolling your hips into his. His breath caught in his throat. ” So, I guess this is the funny part huh ? “ he said peppering kisses on your neck. ” Oh it is going to be fun, trust me “ you smirked. 

You unbuttoned his shirt slowly, liking very much the skin you were revealing inch by inch. ” Dude, you’re getting old, grey hairs are on the way “ you said messing with him. He looked at you, eyes opened wide ” Tell me you’re kidding “ You laughed and kissed his bearded cheek ” I am, but you should’ve seen your face, it was worth it “ 

 You threw his shirt somewhere in the bedroom and brought his lips to yours, your hands framing his face. ” You do start to have some grey hairs in your beard though “ you observed ” but I like it very much this way “  He arched an eyebrow and smirk ” Do you ? “  ” Absolutely, it’s really hot “

” You do love old men huh ? “  you giggled and hit his shoulder playfully ” I don’t love old men, babe. I love my old man, I love you. And your beard… “ you said kissing each thing as you said it ” your lips, your neck, your chest, your belly “ 

You got off his lap and kneeled in front of him, unbuckled his pants and helped Richard get rid of it. You still had your dress on and he was in his boxers. ” Well, for once you’re the first to get naked, I like it “ you said in a sensual way.

” I don’t. Come here, let me make it equal “ he said, bringing you onto his laps once again with his hands on your hips. He nibbled at your jaw and made his way down to your neck. You moaned when he found the sweet spot of your neck.

His hands found the zipper of your dress on your back and dragged it down. He, then, made it slip down on your body until it was laying on the floor. You were left in your [lingerie](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fdata.whicdn.com%2Fimages%2F264566866%2Flarge.jpg&t=OWI3OGIwOGNhNzgxODQ0NDhhNDM2NDllNTUzYTc0OWJhZjc4NDZmNCxKeUJ2Q213WQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A-MR8kU4tIIkwL0CAjjYoDg&m=1). He looked you up and down, and bit his lip. “ That, I like very much “ 

You rolled your eyes “ You’ve seen my in less than that, darling “  “ Indeed, but these are new and you are smokin’ hot “ You blushed, no matter how many times he complimented you or saw you naked, you were always shy when it came to your body. 

“ Well, thank you. But don’t put the attention on me love, it is all for you “ you said smiling.  You ground your hips on his clothed member and it earned you a moan. His hands grabbed your ass, pressing you more against him. You smirked, he was such an ass-man. You felt him get hard underneath you and you’d be lying if you said it didn’t turn you on. You moved your hips back and forth on his ever-growing bulge. “ Well that’s new “ said Richard, groaning. 

He tried to reverse the position to be on top but you smacked him, “ Hands off “ He gave you an incredulous look. “ Tonight, you let me lead or I stop right now “ you threatened. “ Oh, sounds interesting “ 

You took hold of his shoulders, opened your legs a little wider and looked into his eyes. “ Look into my eyes and feel what I’m doing, just that, _Amrâlimê “_ you whispered. And with those words, you kept moving your hips on him. Even through the thin fabric of your - now wet - panties and his boxers, you felt waves of pleasure rushing through your whole body. 

Your movements were uneven, alternating between slow and fast, up and down. Your fiancé just held you tighter against him, it was gonna leave bruises but you didn’t mind. “ Sweet jesus, [Y/N], this feels amazing “  “ I know, right ? “ you chuckled. You kept your eyes locked with him and knew that he was close. “ If you keep going like that, love, I’m gonna come “ he said panting. “ Then come for me, Richard “ you kissed him feverishly. 

You rolled your hips harder. “ Oh my god, [Y/N] ! “ he exclaimed, closing his eyes when his release came. With one hand you pushed him on the bed so he was lying down. You kept moving against him, letting him get back down on earth. 

Your lips crushed on his with hunger, his arms went around your body while you tried to bring him further on the bed for you to continue your ministrations. “ You are magnificent, _lansel_  “ he said in a silky voice. You half-moaned, half-whined getting horny with the last word. “ Don’t use Khuzdul on me, sweetheart, you’re not gonna get anything. You can’t have like that, this would be way too easy “ 

A wicked grin was plastered on his face. He straightened up and kissed you, claiming your mouth, his tongue fighting yours. He waited until you were only focused on the kiss and slipped his hand between your bodies, between your legs. 

He rubbed his fingers over your covered pussy and it sent jolts of pleasure rushing through your veins. You gasped. “ Way too easy ? Hmm, you are soaking wet, _lansel_  “ He felt you getting even wetter after he repeated the word and kept rubbing you through your panties. The sight he had of you was very exciting and he was hard again within minutes. You gave in a bit and moved your sensitive slit on his hand. 

He cupped your butt cheeks and tried to put the lingerie out of his way but you smacked him again. ” No “ was all you said. You brought his hands over his head and kissed him, rocking your hips on his erection. Without him noticing, you grabbed a piece of rope and a blindfold you had prepared and tied his hands to the bed headboard before blinding him. 

You then moved down on his body, kissing, licking, sucking and stopped at his boxers. ” This is no fun, love, this is torture. Why did you tie my hands ? “ He asked, smirking, you knew his pupils were dilated with desire. ” So you don’t get to touch me, I’m in command “

You glided your hand along his shaft, teasing him a bit. You knew that torturing him like that was also torturing you. Your panties were completely soaked and you were almost tempted to give up and let him do whatever he wanted to do to you but it was his night. 

You hooked your fingers on each side of his underwear and took it off your lover’s body. “ You should see what I see, darling, this is an amazing picture “ you said moving up his body. With the tip of your nails, you scratched - caressed - his member. His breath caught in his throat and his hips bucked. 

Slowly, you bent your head down, licking and sucking his length. You moved your head up and down, alternating between slow and fast. You felt him get harder, if it was possible, and you knew he was close again. Richard cursed loudly when, out of nowhere, you deepthroated him. He lost it and his orgasm hit him like thunder. 

You kept sucking and licking until there was nothing left. You took the blindfold off of him and searched his eyes. “ How are you feeling, _kochanie ? “_ you asked. He gave you a goofy smile, a blissful look on his face, “ I’m great. You’re amazing, I love you so much “ 

You chuckled “ Any woman would do that to you if you asked, love, there’s nothing special about it. I’ll be right back “  “ Where are you going ? “  You gestured to your outfit “ Take these off and put on something else to sleep, why ? Do you have something else in mind ? “ 

“ Yes I have.  You get back in here, untie me and let me take care of you “ he said, pulling on the ropes. “ No need, sweetheart, I’ll just change quickly and we can go to bed “ you smiled at him. Going into the bathroom, you got rid of your underwears and put on one of Richard’s shirt that was lying there. 

You got back into the room and made your way to the bed. “ Now that is a sight I love “ he said as you straddled him. “ What ? “ “ You, naked under my shirt “ You giggled as you bent down to start untying him “ This is nothing new “  “ Maybe but it turns me on. I want you, love. I want to feel you clench around me. “ You stopped your movement, not setting him free.

“ And you shall have me “ you said kissing him. He bucked his hips forward and the tip of his cock brushed against your slit. You took him in hand and guided him to your entrance. Slowly, you lowered yourself until you felt him fill you entirely. “ Oh, I’ve been wanting to do that all night “ you sighed of pleasure. 

You moved back and forth, grinding your clit on the pelvic region of your fiancé’s body. You were going slow and gentle but it wasn’t gonna last. Using his chest to keep you stable, you lifted yourself until he was completely out and in a rough move down, you impaled yourself back on his dick. 

Your movements were ferocious, greedy and seeing you like that turned him on even more. You felt him get even harder inside you and a loud moan escaped your mouth, your eyes shut close. He couldn’t bear it anymore, not being able to touch you and he pulled on his ties with all his strength.

When you felt his hands grab your ass and his chest against yours as his lips attacked your neck, you opened your eyes. He was holding tight against him, certain to leave bruises or at least red marks on your butt. He was guiding you up and down on his length, he was thrusting up as you went down. 

He felt your walls clenching around him. “ Ha…Harder, pl…please “ you articulated the best you could, it felt so great to have him burried deep inside you, hitting that sweet spot with every move and bringing you closer to the edge with each second. “ You should wear my clothes more often, it does wonder “ he said, one of his hand travelling under his shirt to grab a breast. 

“ _Richard, please “_  you were so close. Your hips were moving on their own, using a rough and unsteady rythm. The sound of skin slapping resonating. “ Oh my, yes ! Right there ! _Richard !_ I’m gonna… “ the rest of your sentence got lost in the loud shout of his name as your orgasm hit you hard. 

You kept riding him through your orgasm.  Panting, you put your head on his shoulder and opened your eyes. ” That was great “ you said out of breath.He hummed in approval, his head resting under your chin, on the v-neck of his shirt just above your cleavage. 

In a swift motion, he reversed the position and found himself on top. He brushed his lips against yours and made his way down. He kissed you through the fabric of his shirt until ending up between your thighs. No time to play around, he spread your legs wider and dived into the juices of your folds. 

Your hands went into his hair as you cursed out of pleasure. The beard of your fiancé was brushing against the skin of your thighs but mostly caressing your sensitive slit with each move of his jaw and it was exquisite. You moaned, gasped and stuttered his name many times, this sweet and well known spark of pleasure growing inside of you. You were really close. Cursing loudly enough for it to resonate through the room, you came. Richard groaned hungrily as he tasted you on his tongue. 

He went back up on your body, his lips never leaving your skin. He settled behind you and put his arms around you peppering kisses on your neck and uncovered shoulder, the shirt way too big for your petite frame. “ Do you know how much I love you ? “ he whispered, taking your scent in. “ Until death do us part I hope “ you answered, your fingers tracing patterns on his arms. Not wanting to let sleep take over just yet. You wiggled your ass against his member and he held you even tighter. He hummed, “ What are you doing love ? “ 

“ Moving my butt against your crotch ? “ you replied innocently. You turned your head towards him and gave him a cheeky smile, “ I want you to fuck me “ You felt his manhood waking up at those words. “ And it looks like a part of you wants that too “ you giggled. “ Not just this part of me, sweetheart “ 

You turned around to face him. He put a hand on your back to bring your body closer and you put your leg over his hip. “ A little eager aren’t we ? “ he said looking at you playfully. “ You were supposed to leave for a few weeks. You  left for two months. Yes, babe, I am eager to have you again “ 

“ Gosh, I love you so much “ he laughed and kissed you, his hand slipping down on your butt cheek as he moved his lower body closer to yours and slowly penetrated you.  “ If I’m eager, you’re insatiable since you’re still ready for it “ you stated.

“ Eh, what can I say ? I’m only a man finding himself in the best company he could ever dream of “  You rolled eyes and with a buck of your hips, you pushed him down on the mattress and got on top of him, “ Always sweet talking, darling. And that was a lousy pick up line “ 

He rolled you over to be on top, “ And you’re not in control anymore, love. You’ve done torturing me with all your teasing “ You crossed your legs behind his back and allowed him to go deeper inside you. “ Oh _gówno_! “ you moaned lifting your ass to meet his thrusts. “ _Silniejszy, kochanie “_ you said in a pleading voice. 

Even though it turned him on even more, he didn’t understand what you said. He bit the sking of your neck, his hands roaming over your body, “ I love to hear you speak a foreign language, love, but I don’t know what it means “  Your nails dug into his back “ I said, harder, sweetheart. Please “ 

He felt your walls clenching around his member and he knew it wouldn’t take long for you to come and him to follow. He thrusted a few more times and when he felt you were there, he pulled out. 

He didn’t give you time to complain, in seconds he had you on all fours and plunged back into you. You were cursing loudly, gripping the sheets beneath your body tightly. His hands on your hips gave the rythm, you were thrusting back as he thrusted forward. “ Oh shit, you’re so tight, love “ he groaned. 

His lips covered every inch of your back and bit your shoulder. His hands went above yours as his body draped over yours. He was pounding hard into you and your mind went blank, unable to think properly. Your orgasm was building up in your stomach and you knew it was going to be strong. 

His left hand found its way around your neck, not putting any pressure on it. It made you smile for a second because even though you were fucking like animals, he could never bring himself to do anything that might hurt you. He straigthened up and brought your body with him, both ending up on your knees as he thrusted vehemently inside of you, hitting your g-spot with each move. Your back was resting against his chest, your head rolled back on his shoulder, both your arms finding their way around his neck as his right hand teased your clit. 

Your orgasm hit you so hard that you fell back on your hands, out of breath. Richard kept thrusting through your orgasm and seconds later you felt him coming too. His hot seed filling you. He pulled out and fell on the bed beside you, panting. You rolled over, ending up on your back. Looking at the ceiling, you giggled, “ Well, if I had known earlier that two months without sex would lead to this, I would have tried it before. That was, mind blowing “ 

Richard only hummed in approval, exhaustion taking over, his eyes closing against his will. You smiled lovingly at the scene. You kissed his cheeks, his nose before catching his lips with yours. “ Sleep well, _kochanie “_  you whispered to your handsome fiancé. “ I love you so much, love “ he answered sleepily, his arms encircling your body with tenderness, keeping you close to him. You fell asleep a few minutes later, to the reassuring sound of his heartbeat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Khuzdul :
> 
> Lansel : love of all loves
> 
> \- Polish :
> 
> gówno : shit ! 
> 
> Silniejszy : stronger, harder
> 
> Kochanie : sweetheart


	20. Las Vegas

You woke up slowly with a strange feeling.You turned around, stretching with a content sigh and finally opening your eyes. Your heart skipped a beat when you saw Richard silently watching you, “ Jesus, you scared me ! “ you said in a sleepy voice.

“ Let’s go to Vegas “ he answered out of nowhere. You rubbed your eyes, “ What ? You’re crazy “ you giggled. Closing your eyes, you tried to get back to sleep. But, it was foolish of you, especially knowing how stubborn could be your fiancé.

“ Come on, love, get that pretty ass out of bed. Las Vegas is waiting for us “ he said, shaking your shoulder. You sighed, “ Babe, you know I’m not a morning person, don’t shake me “ “ Sorry “ he apologized, kissing your on the forehead. He got up as you sat up, bringing the sheets over your bare legs.

You rubbed your eyes again, sleep still clutching onto you. “ Do you know how cute you are when you just woke up ? “ asked Richard. “ Trust me, I don’t feel cute right now. What is it you’re saying about Vegas ? “

“ I said get up, we’re going to Vegas “  “ You woke me up at…” you checked the time on your alarm “ 6am ?! What the fuck ?! What do you even want to do in Vegas ? “  He shrugged “ Well, you know. Visit a bit, do some gambling, we could go to a show or a concert and finally get married ? “

You were yawning when he said the last part and it stopped you in the middle of it, mouth opened, hand in front of it, “ What ? What are you talking about ? “ you didn’t see where he was going with this.

“ I’m talking about you and I officially stuck with each other until death do us part. I’m talking about being officially husband and wife, so that other men will stop to hit on you because they don’t know about us. Come on, love “ he answered.

You didn’t say anything, letting his words sink in. “ Okay, that’s sweet, very. But, can we do that tomorrow ? I’m exhausted, getting up now and going wherever you want, I’ll be moody all day. I already resent you for waking me “ you whined, laying back down and turning on your belly to find a comfortable position.

You shrieked when Richard’s hand caught your ankle and dragged you out of bed. “ Richaaaard ! What in the hell do you think you’re doing ?! “ you said a bit upset. He smacked your butt and you turned around, looking at him with an outraged look.

“ Out of bed. Now “ he answered in a serious tone but he had an amused spark in the eyes. You huffed, “ Fine. But you’re gonna pay for that “ You got up and went straight to the bathroom, ignoring him. He didn’t mind, he new how moody you could get and he had grown used to it. He even liked it sometimes because it made you look sexy.

You took a quick shower to finish waking you up and put on the first clothes you grabbed. So when you found yourself in the living room, you were wearing yoga pants, a blue sweat with a hood and Nikes. Meanwhile, for once, Richard had put on a pair of jeans with a jean shirt.

“ Did your stylist pick your clothes while I was in the shower ? Because I think it is the one of those times where you have a good outfit ” you commented. “ And yours gave up on you, love. Really ? Couldn’t you at least pick something casual and not out of the gym ? ” he smirked. You gave him the finger. He chuckled.

“ Did you pack your things ? ” he asked “ When will we get back ? ” you answered. “ Tomorrow night ”  "  'kay “  ” Love you ! “ he shouted as you made your way back to the bedroom. ” Fuck you “ you shot back. ” That you already did, love. Three times, just last night “ he was being cocky. You rolled your eyes, ” Oh shut up ! “

♦

After letting enough food and water for Loki and everything else, you found yourself seating in Richard’s car. ” You know, for a guy owning such a cool Range Rover, you don’t take much care of it “ you said as you looked at the remainings of a pizza box.

” Oh please, I was cheating on my diet and needed to hide it. Not everyone loves their car like you do, miss obsessed “ he retorted. ” Yeah well I love being in love with my vehicles. I’ll need to buy a new car btw, since the last one is no more “ you said looking through the tinted window. “ When you find a Starbucks, stop there please “ you told him.

You plugged your phone on the radio and let the music play randomly. Richard gave you a look. “ You wake me up, you suffer my music “ you stated, “ Besides, I know you like Ariana Grande “

You found a comfortable position and put your head against the window, looking at the outside world. You smiled a little when you felt Richard’s hand tangling with yours. He was always doing this when you were in the car with him.

The music interrupted when your phone rang. You saw a familiar name appear on the screen and you answered using the bluetooth of the vehicle. “ _Kopę lat, Natan “_ you said.  “ _Jak tam ? “_

Richard threw a curious glance at you with a smirk. You mouthed a “ old friend “ to him and he nodded. He recognized the language as being Polish and listened carefully as to see if he could understand some words, for you had tried to teach him some vocabulary. More than once actually, but he could never stay focused on learning for too long, not when you had the most sexiest accent he ever heard.

“ _Niewele. A ty? “_ replied Natan. “ _Wydatnie. Czy mówisz po angielsku ? “_ you asked back. “ _Nie “  “ Wł_ _aśnie  “_ You kept talking for a bit of time and Richard caught some familiar sounds here and there. He didn’t mind hearing you speak a foreign language at all.

♦

“ _It’s a cold, cold world when I’m without you. Don’t you know, know girl, I’m lucky I found you…”_ sang the radio as you read some of your emails. Richard was focused on the road even though he unconsciously was singing. His hand was now resting on your thigh ‘cause you needed both your hands to type on your phone.

“ We’re getting close to a Starbucks, love “ he notified you and you hummed, letting the information run through your brain. “ Great, I am starving “  “ When are you not ? “ he shot back playfully. You sticked your tongue out to him. “ I wouldn’t be if I had time to get a proper breakfast. Now I’m gonna spend all my money on Starbucks’ food because of you “ you feigned drama putting a hand on your forehead and closing your eyes. He chuckled at your behaviour, “ I doubt you could ever empty your bank account on Starbucks, love “

“ Is that a challenge ? “ you opened one eye to look at him. “ Absolutely not. Just a statement, miss I-got-promoted-to-Hollywood’s-A-list “ he mocked you, making a face. You sighed and playfully acted like a diva, “ Dear, what can I say ? I’m that good. They don’t want me, they need me. Go on, slave, keep driving “

He shook his head amused, “ Damn you woman, you’ll be the death of me “ “ Thank you, I intend to. It’d be a sexy death though “ you moved your hair behind your shoulder with an arrogant look. “ I love you “ he said smiling. “ I’ll answer that when I’ll get my missing sleep back and when I’ll have eaten. Until then, to be continued, _mon chéri_ “

♦

Richard stopped the car on the parking lot of the first Starbucks he saw. You grabbed your phone and wallet, “ You comin’ ? “ you asked him. “ No, gotta use the bathroom. I’ll wait for you in the car after that “  “ Okay “

Once in the coffee shop, you made your way towards the waiting line. “ Damn, people are up early today “ you muttered to yourself. You didn’t wait long, though. “ Hi “ you said. “ Okay, can I get a peppermint hot chocolate venti, a caffè misto whole milk venti, a strawberry banana smoothie, a blueberries and honey yogurt, a butter croissant, a hearty blueberry oatmeal, a double-smoked bacon cheddar and egg sandwich, a bacon gouda and egg sandwich and a thai-style peanut chicken wrap, please ? “

The employee looked at you amused, “ You hungry ? “, you took your sunglasses off and chuckled, “ You have no idea. Not everything’s for me though. You know how it’s like, you’re hungry but your boyfriend is not so you come in here alone but still order for him because you know he’s gonna steal your food even though he said he wasn’t hungry “

She giggled, “ Yeah but we do the same with them, what’s your name ? “ “ True. Just put everything under [Y/N] please “ “ Sure. Have a nice day “ she said once you paid and moved to the other side to wait for your food. You were relieved that no one recognized you.

Your phone rang. It was Lily. “ Why is everyone calling me so early today ? “ you whined when answering. “ Good morning to you too. How are you ? “ “ Richard dragged me out of bed. You ? “ She laughed a bit at your words. “ Next time ask him to film it and send it to me. Anyway, I’m good thanks. I’m calling because I know you’re going to see your doctor soon and he might clear you to get back to work. So, in order for you not to get used to being lazy, I got a few offers. I’ll come to talk to you about it by the end of the week “

You exchange a bit and hang up. You grabbed your food and left. “ Damn, I thought something happened “ said Richard when you opened the door, “ Wow, you do know I was kidding when I said you couldn’t empty your bank account on Starbucks ? That it really wasn’t a challenge ? “

“ I said I was starving, it was no joke either. And before you call me fat, some of it is for you, old man “ you retorted settling in the vehicle. “ I would never call you fat. Or anyone for that matter “ he acted offended. “ I know, babe, I know. Here, I got you a peppermint hot chocolate “ you handed him the beverage with one hand as you searched for the butter croissant with the other.

He started the car and you entered your third hour on the road. “ Oh, Lily called me when I was waiting “ you said, chewing on one of the sandwiches. You told him about your conversation. “ That’s good news. Who knows ? Maybe the time you had off was necessary and you’re gonna make a power come back “ he said truly excited for you.

“ I’d like to be in a movie with you someday “ you admitted. “ Really ? “ “ Why yes ! Can you picture the credits rolling with both our names in it ? The Armitages taking over Hollywood. Well actually, I would be keeping my name for my career because I got famous with it but either way, I’m definetely taking yours. Much easier to pronounce than mine “

“ So you admit no one can say your name ? “ he arched an eyebrow and looked at you through his sunglasses. “ I never denied it, I mean, come on, even I can’t get it right some times “ you giggled. “ Where does it even come from ? “ he asked curious. “ I don’t know, my family is a real smoothie if I can say so. Have I never told you about that ? “ you wondered.

“ I would remember but tell me, I’m all ears “ “ Man, I don’t even know if I can remember it all, it’s such a mess. Okay, you know I can speak at least 4 languages : English, Spanish, Polish and French. “ you started.  He nodded silently, his eyes on the road. “ Well, except for English, all these languages are in my family. In my veins, I have spanish, french and polish blood. But it doesn’t stop there for I also have egyptian origins “

“ I don’t understand a single thing you’re saying right now, babe “ “ I got myself confused as well, don’t worry. Okay, I’ll try like this. You take my mom, okay ? “  “ Your mom, yes, okay “ “ Her father was egyptian. Her mother was polish. Giving her both their origin and then her giving me and my siblings these origins. “  

“ That I get it, but the rest ? “ “ Comes from my father. His father was spanish and his mother was french. “ “ Well now I understand why you’re such a beautiful mess “ he joked. You facepalmed, “ You’re lucky you’re handsome “ He laughed.

♦

“ Tell me, if we’re getting married today, does it mean there won’t be no wedding ? Because I think your mom’s gonna be mad at us for eloping “ you bantered. “ Yeah, which is why we’re not gonna tell anyone so we can organize a proper ceremony later. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, ya know ? “

“ Oh yeah, that I know. Don’t ask. Can I ask why you want us to do that if we’re gonna get married anyway ? “ you enquired. He brought your hand to his lips and kissed it. “ Well, for one, because I love you. Second, because with our schedules, it seems impossible to do it properly. Third, I almost lost you in the accident and it really shook me. Fourth, because you spent two weeks in another man’s house and I hate to think about you going around him barely clothed so…”

“ Basically, you’re just jealous and want to prove the men in my life that I’m yours. I got it “ you smirked, “ You know, you could invite all my male friends and have sex with me in front of them, I think they’d get the message “  “ Or get turned on. Never. You’re mine. And I’m the only one who’s lucky enough to touch you “

“ Well, that is only if you don’t count all of the actors I had and will have a hot scene with “ you teased. He growled. “ Stop doing that “  He stopped the car at a gas station. “ Do what ? “ you asked innocently. He took off his seatbelt, turned towards you and with his hands gripping your hips, he brought you closer to him.

“ Stop playing with my self-control. I know these guys touched you but it is our job. I can’t do anything about it. But once the cameras are off, love, you are mine. And only I can do unholly things to you whether it is with my hands, my mouth or… “ he shut up when you kissed him.

“ I get the picture “ you chuckled “ but for now, put those gifted hands of yours at work by putting gas in the car, will you ? “ He kissed you again and left the vehicle. If you said him being possessive wasn’t a huge turn on, you’d be a liar. Sitting back down on your seat and bringing your knees under your chin, you looked at his reflection in the rear-view mirror with a smile. You sighed happily, your heart full of love for this man.

♦

 After almost 5 hours stuck in a car, you finally were able to stretch. “ What’s the plan now ? ” you asked, looking at your fiancé. “ Going to check in and then, we do whatever we want to do until tonight ” he answered. You opened the trunk of the car to grab your bad but Richard caught it before you. “ Thank you. Who said chivalry was dead ? ” you smiled. 

 You followed him, not knowing what he had chosen for your stay. With both hands holding his and yours bags, he couldn’t entertwine his fingers with yours so, as an option, you put your hand around his forearm. “ Babe ” you said. He hummed. “ How hard have you been working out ? Your arm is super tensed ” you commented. 

 " Don’t know, a lot. But it’s not that bad “ he shrugged. ” Damn, how do I catch with this ? “ you joked. ” You don’t. You’re perfect just the way you are “ You giggled, ” You’re just saying that because you want to have sex tonight “ ” Well, in fact, not that much. What I do want, though, is to call you my wife and cuddle with you in a super comfortable bed. Here, wait for me, I’m gonna check in “ he said before pecking your lips and leaving the bags with you once you got into the hotel. 

♦

 ” Jesus freaking Christ ! “ you swore when you saw the room - well, suite actually - Richard had booked. ” You chose the Prima Suite ? You’re insane ! It must be so expensive. You’re insane “  ” You already said that twice, love. Yes, I chose this suite because I wanted something special for our first night as a married couple. And don’t worry about the rest, I can deal with my own money the way I want “ he said putting the bags down. 

 You went to the window and looked at the view. ” This is beautiful. So beautiful “ you muttered, a hand on the glass taking in the beauty of Las Vegas. Richard smiled and made his way towards you, looking you up and down and adding yoga pants in his favorite clothing for you to wear. You were too damn perfect for him but he’d never complain about that. 

 He put his arms around you and his chest against your back with his chin on your head. ” Yeah it is. Not as much as you, though “ he stated. You let yourself fall a bit against him, melting into his embrace. You turned around in his arms and put yours around his neck. Your hand absently played  with his hair as you looked into his eyes. ” We are really doing this, are we ? “ you asked with a little smile. ” Absolutely, future Mrs Armitage “ he smiled back. ” Someone’s excited “ you giggled. ” Impatient “ he corrected, ” I’ve been waiting for this, for you, my whole life “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kopę lat, Natan : It’s been a while, Natan
> 
> Jak tam ? : What’s up ?
> 
> Niewele. A ty? : Not much. And you ? 
> 
> Wydatnie. Czy mówisz po angielsku ? : A lot .Do you speak english ? 
> 
> Nie : No
> 
> Właśnie : (in this case I used it for this meaning) Okay


	21. Mr and Mrs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This new chapter celebrate the one year anniversary of this story, so a huge huge HUGE thanks to @Ashley_Winchester_77 who requested this a year ago. Thanks to @Jumpingmanatee always proof-reading me and helping me out. And thanks to all of you for reading this, loving this story and being lovely.

Looking at your reflection in the giant mirror of the suite's bathroom, you released a shaky breath. Your eyes fell on the white clothing covering your body. It was deadly serious and it was really happening. Never had you thought this day would come. Or you knew it was going to be there at some point but you never expected it to be in this very moment. You weren't prepared, you didn't get enough time to put your mind around the idea and make your peace with it. It was surreal. 

You tried to relax your nerves by breathing in and out at a steady pace but your heartbeat wouldn't calm down. It couldn't be that hard, could it ? For a second, you were thankful that Richard had left the suite to go wherever it was he said he was heading to. You had no reason to be freaking out right now. After all, you were sure no ? You never doubted it when you said those three little letters the first time, you certainly could do it again no ? Walking in this suddenly way too tight dress for you to breathe in and saying this three letter word, it would be done in the blink of an eye and by the time you'd notice it happened, you'd be back in LA, right ?

You had to do this, you agreed to this and you couldn't walk out now. You were stuck. You looked at the ring on your finger and your mind got in the way for another round. He proposed and you said yes so you ended up being engaged but it was fine because it didn't really mean anything. But now, you felt a bit trapped. You had been engaged for a while and now you were about to take another step in your life, forever binding it to Richard's. Engaged. Married. Forever. Commitment. 

You took a step backwards and sat at the edge of the tub. You couldn't do it. It was impossible. If you get married you will never be able to run away if things ever get too complicated or too much. It couldn't be happening. Not to you, a pro in the whole 'escaping problems' by running away from people. You couldn't even count on one hand the number of times you had freaked out and ran away after a guy confessed his feelings. You couldn't commit, even though your relationship with Richard was serious and faithful, and you loved him deeply, you didn't think you were ready to cross this line. But then again, every time he had brought you to a commitment point in your relationship you had freaked out and he had been there, reassuring you that everything was okay.

Burrying your head in your hands, you growled, annoyed. Annoyed by your mind torturing you, by yourself for being such a coward, and a bit annoyed toward Richard suddenly wanting to get married hastily. There was a lump in your throat, tears were rolling down your face, and air was stuck in your lungs, your chest heavy with an invisible weight crashing it. 

Your mind was running wild, it was a mess. You wanted to slap yourself. It was ridiculous, you were ridiculous. You heard a knock on the door of the bathroom. " Love ? " Asked Richard with a sweet voice. You got up and went to take off the ruined make-up of your face. " You can come in " you answered in a hoarsed voice. 

" Are you ready ? Am I allowed to look ? " He said making his way with his hands on his eyes. He was so genuinely happy that you felt bad for being such a fuck-up.  You smiled lightly before grabbing his hands and putting them away from his face. He still kept his eyes closed. You cupped his cheek, he leaned into the touch. " You're not superstitious so yes, you can look " you told him. 

" Wow, hmm... You're... " He stuttered unable to find the right words. " Wearing a wedding dress " you finished for him, almost whispering. He knew something was wrong. Especially after he looked at your red eyes and noticed how hard you were breathing. Before he could ask, you talked. " I don't think I can do this " you confessed, " I am terrified " " What do you mean ? What are you afraid of " he asked. " This. Getting married. It's commitment, a huge commitment and it terrifies me " you replied.

He gently took your hands in his and let you back to the bedroom. He sat you on the edge of the bed as he knelt before you. Both your hands and his were resting on your lap. “ Well, to be truly honest with you, I’m a bit scared as well, love ” he said looking at you with a little smile. 

You arched an eyebrow, “ You are ? ” you asked not believing him. He nodded. “ But how ? You seem so sure of this, you spent I don’t know how much time telling me how much you wanted this. Just this morning you dragged me out of bed because you wanted to marry me. How can you be scared ? ” you wanted to know because you didn’t know how to stop freaking out. 

“ I’m not scared of commitment like you, love but about taking this next step of life. It’s an important thing for me. One day I’m a simple man whose life is about acting and the next I’m a man falling head over heels for you. It’s scary but that’s how love works. It wouldn’t be love if it didn’t scare me a little but I love you and I’m a 100% certain that I want to be with you forever. " 

You gave him a loving smile, ” What would I do without you ? “ you asked softly. He brought your hands to his lips and kissed them. ” Probably end up with someone else “ he chuckled. ” Nah, I’d search the world for you “   

” I hope so. So, what do you say, love ? “ he looked at you with a spark of hope in the eyes. You closed yours for a few seconds, took a deep breath before exhaling, squeezed his hand one last time before wiping the tears away from your face, getting up, hugging him like your life depended on it and looking straight into his eyes. ” Let’s get married ? “ you asked more than you agreed but it was good enough for him. He nodded and repeated with this beautiful smile of his, ” Let’s get married “ 


	22. Step by step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's quite short but here it comes ^^'

You stepped out of your shoes and moaned when your feet were finally released from the death grip of the heels. “ Sometimes I hate you for being so tall ” you said glaring at Richard with false anger and pointing a finger at him. He raised an eyebrow with an amused smile, “ Or maybe it’s you who’s too short ” he replied. Your mouth opened in outrage, “ Richard Crispin Armitage ! How dare you ?! ” 

You had to admit that the both of you were a bit - lot - tipsy after celebrating your union with a few - many - drinks. He chuckled and walked towards you. You shook your head no, crossing your arms over your chest and pouting. “ Aww come on, Mrs Armitage, don’t be mad at me ” he said, bending his head to peck your cheek.   


 You looked up at him, “ I’m not, you know that I’m not. Can you help me out of the dress please ? I’m suffocating in this way too tight thing ” you whined. “ It’d be my pleasure, love ” he answered, his hands finding the zipper of the dress and driving it down. “ Go put on something comfy, I’ll find a movie for us to watch. And then we can cuddle the hell out of each other ” he told you, smacking your ass on the way as you walked to the bathroom.   


You put on the lingerie you had bought earlier thinking it might be of use in the morning and put on a pair of shorty with one of Richard’s shirt. Back in the suite, you walked to the giant bed, yawning and rubbing your eyes, a bit sleepy. Richard was waiting for you to start the movie. “ Whatever you chose, I’ll probably fall asleep in the middle of it ” you mumbled, climbing on the sheets and settling between his legs, your back resting against his chest. He brought his arms around you, holding you close. “ Sleep if you’re tired, love ” he whispered in your ear as you put your head back on his shoulder.   


Silence fell over the two of you, the sound of the TV the only noise in the whole suite, as you enjoyed each other’s company. You were playing with Richard’s hands, comparing them to yours, looking at the wedding ring on both your fingers. “ We are married ” you said. He chuckled and hummed slightly, “ Indeed we are ”   


“ No, I mean we are legally married. Husband and wife. Mr and Mrs Armitage, wow ” you added. “ Any regrets ? ” he asked amused by your words. You sit between his legs, putting yours above his left one, your right hand resting on his chest, your face in the crook of his neck. “ Absolutely not. It’s just a bit overwhelming. I never thought I’d be doing this one day. I’m glad ” you admitted. ****  


He grabbed your chin with his hand for you to face him, he had this spark in the eyes. “ So am I, love. Thank you, for doing this for and with me. You’ve made me the happiest man ” he said, smiling. He kissed you lovingly. When you broke away, you released a content sigh. 

“ Can I ask you something ? Probably ruining the mood ” you wondered. “ Anything ” he nodded. You straightened up as much as you could and looked into his eyes, “ Did you bring me here on purpose ? I mean, today. Did you chose this date on purpose ? ” you asked.   


His eyes left yours, looking away as he told you that he did. You cupped his cheek, making him face you. You gave him a little smile. “ Thank you. It was sweet and thoughtful of you Richard, really. But I wouldn’t have forgotten, I can’t. It’s all I’ve been thinking about ever since…” you said, your voice low. “ I wanted this day to be happy and memorable, for you ”   


“ And it was, sweetheart, it is. I’ll never forget what happened today. But I can’t ignore that if everything had happened the way it should have been I would be bringing our baby boy into this world right now ” you answered, a single tear rolling down your cheek. You wiped it away and gave him a sad smile, “ You said we’d get through this step by step, right ? So we take it step by step ”   


“ You have changed so much ever since I met you, love. You keep surprising me every day ” he said hugging you tightly. You chuckled a little. “ Can I surprise you one last time ? ” you asked. He furrowed his brows and gave you a curious look, “ Of course ”   


You took his hands in yours, “ Everything that happened to us, it made me realise that I truly am ready. I want to have a baby. I want to be a mother. And I want you to be a father. I am not saying we should make a baby right now, it’s too soon. But later. I am ready for this next step in life, no matter when it’ll come ” you confessed. “ Damn, love, even happiest man alive is not strong enough to describe how you make me feel ” he said kissing you over and over again.   


You were straddling him and he reversed the position, pinning you on the mattress. You didn’t move, only looked into each other’s eyes with no need for words. Bringing a hand to your mouth, you yawned. “ Let’s get some sleep now, love, I woke you up early after all ” he whispered. He kissed you one last time before looking for a position to fall asleep in. He ended with his arms around your middle, his head laying on your stomach, tangled in each other. He fell alseep to the feeling of your hands running through his hair and massaging his scalp. You fell asleep to the soothing sound of his steady breathing and to the warmth, love and protection his body was providing.


	23. Newly weds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First night and morning as husband and wife.

Slowly waking up, you felt rested and happy. Batting your eyelashes lightly, you opened your eyes. You heard people talking and turned your head towards the source of the sound. You realised the TV was still on from the previous night. Looking around you, you saw the remote on the floor, it probably fell while you were sleeping. 

Gently untangling yourself from your now husband you went to grab the object, turn the TV off and back in bed, facing Richard. You didn’t need sleep anymore and didn’t feel like it anyway so you just laid there, looking at him, taking in every little detail, appreciating the outside beauty of the man sleeping peacefully before you. He flinched a bit and moved. His arm that was folded under his pillow contracted and his hand clutched at the cushion. 

A furrow appeared on his forehead and between his brows. In a swift motion, you put his other arm resting between the two of you on your hip and when his body took the new sensation in consideration, his body relaxed again and his face went back to the peace it was in earlier. The reaction made you smile. 

His short dark hair were a bit disheveled from sleeping and a wild strand was tickling the skin of his forehead. Catching it with ease, you put it back in place with two fingers. You noticed a bit of grey starting to show on his temples and reached for it, brushing ever so slightly to not wake him up. It was a good look on him, you had to admit. You loved your old man, with all of your being. 

The arm on your hip pulled you closer as if Richard needed the proximity to reassure himself that you were still here even though he seemed lulled by Morpheus himself and far from reality. He released a content sigh when your body touched his, your left hand finding its way at the nape of his neck, playing with his hair and soothing him. 

You let it slip along his jaw to cup his cheek, your thumb tracing patterns in a slow motion on the velvety skin. Your eyes fell upon the closed eyelids of your husband, visualizing his gunmetal blue irises that knew exactly how to express each and every one of his feelings without him needing any use for words. They could be as warm as a fireplace during the cold nights of winter or as cold as a snowstorm in antarctic. 

Loving the rare moment of tranquility with him, you took the opportunity to watch him entirely. The curve of his nose that some made fun of and others ignored whereas he usually joked about it. You smiled thinking about all the times he brushed his nose against your jaw, your cheeks, inhaled the sweet scent of your shampoo or nuzzled it in the crook of your neck. 

You moved your thumb down until caressing his beard. He had grown a full beard since he came back from filming and you l-o-v-e-d it. Observing carefully you noticed that it needed to be trimmed. Keeping your hand moving, you tenderly cupped his chin, your thumb grazing over his lower lip. 

Oh how you loved to bite that lip to tease him. The thought of the playful bites he left on your skin made you bite your own lip. The way he loved your body with his mouth. A beautiful mouth capable of the most beautiful poetry just like the worst venom. The former case rarely happened though, if not at all, Richard was a truly good man. A bit moody sometimes but so was everyone. At least this is how he was with you. 

He rolled on his back and the arm on your hip was holding you so tightly that you moved with him, ending up on top of him. You stifled a giggle when his other arm ended on your back, keeping you close to him. You rested your head on your hands resting on his shirtless torso. He was magnificent. Perfect. You felt so lucky to have met such a woderful man. And he was all yours. 

The rise and fall of his chest against yours made you move in rythm with him. Time felt like it had stopped and you were framed in a photograph. Sighing happily, you closed your eyes and relished in the moment. Distractingly, your fingers played with his chest’s hairs as your legs rubbed against his. You felt so tiny encaged in his embrace but in a good way, it was warm, loving, protecting. A bit crushing though, but you could still breathe so you didn’t mind. 

You shrieked when he tightened his hold. “ Good morning, wife ” he said in a raspy, sexy voice. You hit his chest playfully and he released you. Moving up until your knees were on each side of his hips, your hands on each side of his head, you gave him a big happy smile, “ Finally ! Took you forever to wake up ! Good morning, husband " 

He chuckled sleepily, ” A good morning it is, indeed. And what makes you think I was sleeping ? Maybe I saw you bending to get the remote and enjoyed the view of your amazing behind from where I am “ he teased. You opened your mouth in a ‘o’ shape, ” Richard ! “ He laughed heartily, vibrations resonating in his chest. ” Don’t play all innocent with me, love, I know you better than anyone “ 

You rolled your eyes and bent your head down to peck his lips. ” Don’t act like I’m the only naughty one here. You may be a gentleman in the public eye but I know how you can be behind closed doors “ you smirked, lowering your ass to grind on his morning wood. 

In a quick move, he reversed the position and found himself above you, pinning you down to the mattress. He kissed you lovingly and attacked your sides. The bastard knew that you were ticklish and loved to take advantage of it. 

He snuck his hands under your -his- shirt as you tried to wiggle away to catch your breath and felt the soft fabric of the lingerie instead of your skin. He stopped his assault and looked at you with an arched eyebrow. ” I didn’t know you were sleeping with multiple layers, love “ he said inquisitively. ” I don’t “ you confirmed. You gave him a smug smile and locked your legs around his waist, lifting your hips to brush against his erection. He gasped, surprised by your move. 

He regained his composure quickly and a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. Curious, turned on and impatient, he ripped the shirt off of your body. ” You know it was your shirt, right ? “ you asked amused. ” Don’t care “ he said as he took in the sight in front of him, eyes widening when he took in [your appearance](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fdata.whicdn.com%2Fimages%2F279012301%2Flarge.jpg&t=ODBiODhmNDQ5NDQzMGI1ODhlMjI3N2YxMWNmZTlmZmEzMzIwYzMwYSxGZlNnSWZZYw%3D%3D&b=t%3A-MR8kU4tIIkwL0CAjjYoDg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fimagineonyourown.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F156981637552%2Fwere-going-through-hell-but-will-we-ever-come&m=1). 

He didn’t say anything, didn’t move, just looked as lust dilated his pupils widely, covering most of the blue. You giggled at his reaction, ” Wait until you see it all “ you teased. This seemed to trigger something in him as he bent down to kiss you, his hands finding the waistline of your shorty. Once again, you lifted your hips for him to take the piece of clothe off your body. 

” Every man’s dream “ he whispered in awe at the sight of you. ” Let’s not exaggerate here, darling “ you rolled your eyes. His hands roamed over your legs, tickling a bit as he spread them to kneel in between. Hands moved to your lower stomach, then up to your stomach and stopped at the outline of the cleavage, fingers following the black patterns of the soft fabric of your underwear. 

” You look absolutely breathtaking, love, as always “ he murmured, his lips just above your ear. ” Why thank you, sweetheart, you look quite delicious yourself “ you replied naughtily. Your hands framed his face and you brought him down for a lingering tender kiss. Quickly, it became more feverish. With your legs locked around his waist, you pulled him down to you, wanting to feel his whole body on yours. 

You caught his lower lip between your teeth and tugged on it a little, earning a low growl from the back of his throat. One of his hands went down and ended on your ass, lifting it up so that your clothed cunt rubbed against his erected covered member. You moaned and he took advantage of it to taste your mouth with his tongue. You dragged your nails down his torso with a bit of pressure to leave a few marks. 

He broke the kiss and closed his eyes, breath caught in his throat as he enjoyed the burning sensation on his body. When you stopped your action, he looked down at you and there was so many things that he was saying with nothing but his eyes that almost made you tear up from love and happiness. In this moment, it was just you and him. Best friends, lovers, husband and wife.

The rest of the world was only a noise in the background that you easily ignored. There was music coming from somewhere in the building or outside, or maybe it was one of your phones, you didn’t care. The only music you were listening to was the one of Richard’s body and you wanted to play his every note as he would you. 

” Well, don’t you want me bare underneath you, darling ? “ you asked him, your cheeks flushed and your lip between your teeth. His hair were messy but damn was it sexy. ” Not quite yet, love, I’d like to make you mine with it on “ he answered drawing a path from the sweet spot on your neck to your cleavage.

You tugged at his hair, earning an exquisite growl from him. You gasped when you felt fingers rubbing your sex through the fabric. ” Hmm am I making you this horny, love ? “ he inquired with a smug smile on his face. You moved your hips needing more friction, he chuckled. ” You mean, do you drive me crazy ? Yes, _mon coeur_ , you absolutely drive me insane “ 

The way you said the French nickname threw shivers down into his member, making him feel a bit oppressed in his sweatpants. It seemed like you caught on his feeling and it was his turn to gasp when you pulled the piece of clothing out of your way to grab his cock. Just like teenagers, you were making out messily, with hands going everywhere, caressing, fondling, scratching. 

You gulped, your eyes opening wide looking at him when he pushed the fabric of the lingerie out of the way of his fingers to tease your clit. It sent a wave of electricity through your whole body and your back arched a little at the sensation. ” You just woke up and you’re already teasing, not cool babe “ you whined. He chuckled, ” I am barely teasing, and you know it “ 

You arched an eyebrow and smirked, you could play this game too if that’s what he was looking for.   Making sure your legs were safely locked around him, you brought your hands to his shoulder and with one strong push of your whole body, you reversed the position. ” That’s an even better view “ he answered astonished. You bit his shoulder and licked the skin to soothe it, you sucked on his neck, making sure to leave a hickey for the whole world to see.

You tried to make your way down his body but he stopped you. ” Don’t, no need for that. Maybe later but no foreplay, I want you “ he said rolling you both over so that he was on top again. You nodded, ” And I you, darling “ you reciprocated the feeling. One of your hands found its way at the nape of his neck as the other cupped his cheek tenderly. ” Make me yours again, my lovely husband “ you smiled. He got rid of his sweatpants, threw them somewhere in the room and crawled back above you. 

He captured your lips with his initiating a loving dance between the two of you as you brought him down on you, not wanting to have a single part of your bodies separated but he gave a bit of resistance not wanting to crush you with his weight. You locked your fingers around his thick shaft, using your thumb to spread the pre-cum on it.You then guided him to your entrance and let him take control. 

Tilting your chin up with his fingers, your lips found each other’s as with a roll of his hips, he entered you. Your head fell back on the mattress under your body, your eyes closed at the feeling of your husband filling you, hands gripping his shoulder blades tightly. He sucked on the skin of your neck earning a moan from you. You bucked your hips, taking him all and signaling him to move. 

His chest pressed against yours, your legs tightly crossed around his waist with your thighs pressed against his, his arms resting on the mattress besides you, holding his weight off of you, you were one. The fabric of the lingerie was brushing on both your skin and added a bit of friction and made his slow pace almost unbearable to you. Lazy morning sex was always a nice way to start a day. 

You moved your hips in rythm, meeting each of his thrusts. Raising your upper body on your elbows, you nipped at his jaw. ” You feel so good around me, love “ whispered Richard against your skin. He pulled out, leaving just the tip before slamming back into you. ” _Richard_! “ you shouted. He brought an arm around your waist, hand resting on your ass keeping you close from his movements. Your hands gripped his ass and pushed him deeper if possible, making the both of you moan in unison. 

You wanted him to go faster, harder, you were craving the release but you knew he wouldn’t do so. He wanted to take things slow and make the moment last, enjoying your bodies joined together, your skin on his, your scent mixing with his, his love and adoration embracing you. He straightened up, a hand coming to rest on your thighs, spreading them a bit more as the other was laying flat on your stomach keeping your body down on the mattress.

The new position allowed him to glide in back deeper and hit that sweet spot sending electric waves of pleasure into your whole body. ” Oh yes, right there babe  " you moaned. He was enjoying this way too much, turning you into a moaning mess under his ministrations and you wanted to get him back a little. Without warning, you found just enough seconds to contract the muscles of your pelvic floor. “ [Y/N] ! ” he groaned taken by surprise by the new sensation.

When he looked down at you, you were biting your lower lip with a little smile. “ You little minx ” he said in a low and raspy voice sending shivers down your spine. Bending down he kissed your stomach, between your breast and went to your neck before nipping at your earlobe, earning yet again another sweet sound of pleasure coming out of your mouth.

He was gonna say something when you squeezed your thighs around him and brought him closer, repeating the pelvic floor contraction. He closed his eyes and inhaled sharply, using all his willpower to keep himself from taking you hard and blowing your mind to the point of forgetting your own name. “ If you keep doing that, love, I won’t last ” he whispered, voice a bit shaky. “ Who said I wanted you to ? ” you asked biting your lower lip once more and thrusting your hips into his.

He smirked, knowing what was going through your mind. In the blink of an eye, his left hand went back to grabbing your left thigh, lifting it up a bit higher on his hip, giving him a new angle and making him hit yout sweet spot even better than before as his right hand caressed your skin from your lower stomach to your throat. There, he put his fingers around the soft skin of your neck putting a light pressure not wanting to hurt you. His thumb grazed over your lower lip and you took it in between your teeth, sucking on it. 

The view drove Richard wild with lust, you were so sexy. He picked a pace not bearing the torture of going slow anymore. Your head fell back against the mattress hands gripping the sheets beneath you. “ Oh my god ! ” you moaned loudly. You felt the familiar spark growing in your lower area. Feeling you clench around him, Richard knew you were close. “Ha…harder ! Please ! ” you asked. Tightening his grip on your throat a little, he slammed his hips into yours. One of your hands found its way down your body, encircling your clit.

Within seconds, you arched your back as pleasure jolted through your whole body and your mouth was only capable of articulation your husband’s name like it was a prayer. Feeling you clench around him and cover his cock with your juices brought him over the edge with you. Letting go of your throat and your thigh, he laid down on you, keeping his weight off with his arms on each side of you. You brought his lips onto yours, kissing him lovingly. “ Come for me, darling ” you whispered against his mouth and you felt him coat your walls as your name fell from his lips over and over again. He rode you both through your orgasms and hid his head in the crook of your neck. 

He pulled out of you but remained on top of you, wanting to remain in your embrace. You brought an arm around his shoulders, hand at the nape of his neck playing with his hair, relaxing him. “ If anyone ever asks, I’ll tell them I married you for the mind-blowing sex ” you said breaking the silence that fell over you as you both caught your breath. 

He laughed, raising his head to look you in the eyes. You gave him an amused smile, “ What ? It’s true ! Always find yourself an old man because the sex is amazing. Damn I should make a TV add with this caption ” you added. He shook his head, still laughing, “ You just ruined the moment ” You arched an eyebrow, “ Oh we were having a moment ? Didn’t notice ” you rolled your eyes.

With tenderness, you put away some wild strands of hair falling on his forehead and sighed of contentment looking at him. He put his forehead against yours, nose brushing yours slightly. 

“ Penny for your thoughts ” he said. “ I love you. And it feels amazing. And I wish moments like this could last forever, leaving the outside world away from our own. Just me being yours and you being mine ” you answered, wearing your heart on your sleeve. He didn’t say anything, just gave you a goofy smile. “ What? ” you enquired. “ You said you were mine ”  You held your left hand in front of his face, pointing at the wedding ring, “ Well duh ! ”  


End file.
